Little Princess
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: This is a tale of a young Princess Zelda being saved by an elder knight Link. They truly are meant to be as one, but what is the evil Uncle Gannondorf going to do about the Kingdom his wishes to have? Will Link be able to protect this little girl? But what if he dies in the process? Coming back 10 years into the future where Zelda is older? Eventual Zelink
1. Chapter 1

This is a different kind of story. Zelda is no older than 5 years old when Link comes to save her! He's 18! But this IS a Zelink story! How will a romance bloom between knight and princess? It will make sense later on! Promise! For now, enjoy the sweet tale of Zelda and her handsome knight in shining armor!

* * *

In a grand kingdom, there lived a young princess; One of golden locks and beautiful sapphire eyes. Even at a young age, her wisdom surpassed her years, but that was with the assistance of the mystical and ancestral "Triforce" on her hand. She has worn the proud symbol of her people since her birthing day, and that has given her her rightful place as heir to the throne.

However, this tale is quite odd. Because for one thing, it starts off with this princess being barely five years old. Her father held the kingdom with a gentle grasp, keeping his kingdom healthy and wealthy in his rule while his beloved daughter watched. The king loved his daughter more than life itself, and made sure to keep the world's troubles away from her eyes. But sadly, time and time again the princess proved more rambunctious than anyone thought, sneaking out of the castle many times and every time she would fall under some danger.

The latest attempt was when the daughter ran off from the gates, sneaking past all eyes by sheer luck and straight into a beast. The sight of it made the poor helpless girl freeze. And as she awaited her imminent death, a hero had come in at the last second and swooped her off her feet while killing the beast in one blow. She opened her terrified eyes, not to see her own blood, but to see a man holding her in his arms with a gentle grin.

Too surprised to speak, the princess could only stare. The hero was clad in green with a sword in hand and shield on his back. His golden locks fell over his piercing blue eyes and stunned the girl speechless at how handsome this man was. Never before had she met someone such as he.

"You really must be careful little Miss." the young man said in a voice belonging to someone holding years of training and swordsmanship. He placed the girl on her feet and smiled at her. "What may be your name?"

The girl, finally finding her voice, responded in a stutter, "Zelda."

Link grinned at her ever growing blush, finding her absolutely adorable. "Zelda. That is a very lovely name. Wonder where I heard it from." he thought out loud.

It was then the girl looked over her shoulder and saw the beast in its own deathbed. The very sight caused the girl to scream and jump into the man's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. The young man held her, comforting her as best he could. It was then the palace guards came out into the meadows saw the princess out of safety grounds. What's more was she was sobbing. When they questioned him angrily, Link did not even register them as threats and mostly cared over the crying girl. The soldiers were not blind, and knew he meant no harm after all.

Later the hero was introduced to the king as Link, the wandering swordsman. And imagine the hero's surprise when he learned the girl he saved was the princess herself.

"I must thank you good swordsman!" the king said after holding his beloved child in his arms. When she wished to stand, he let her do so by placing her at his side.

Link, barely turning 18, shook his head. "I did not save the girl for a reward my king. I only wished to save her." he said, making an elegant knightly kneel.

The king's eyes brightened with delight at the young man and glanced at his daughter, standing at his side. Her eyes never wavered from the swordsman, entranced. "Then I must knight you at least to show my gratitude!"

Link hardly had a chance to argue as the King arranged a ceremony at once. Everyone in the kingdom came, including the king's trusted advisor and stepbrother, Gannondorf.

Gannondorf was a tall man with dark skin, much darker compared to the king's. His mother, who married the former king, came from the Gerudo deserts, where she already had her son. Together, they gave birth to his step brother and he took the throne, seeing as he was Hyrulian blood. Gannondorf's steely yellow eyes watched from the darkness as the king place the sword over Link's shoulders and his daughter stepped forward to place a golden amulet around his neck. The princess blushed as he winked in thanks at her, earning a delighted giggle.

"That fool ruined my plans. Well, he will be leaving soon anyway. Hopefully it will be fast."

However, the newly knighted man stayed a while longer, exploring the cities and temples, taking a well deserved vacation.

One day, on one of his strolls, Link felt a presence following him. Taking on his instinct of always being aware for battle, he quickly hid and waited for his pursuer to appear. To his surprise, it was little Zelda, running to the place he had just been and looking around with questioning eyes. Link grinned somewhat and decided to play a little punishing trick on her. He snuck up from behind and grabbed the girl from under the arms and swung her in the air.

At first stricken with fear, Zelda screamed before she realized she was twirling in the air. Her best guess was her "attacker" was her hero and then began to giggle in delight.

"What goes on here?!" came the anxious and shocked voices of the guards. When they spotted the knight holding the girl, they relaxed. "Oh. It's just you." they sighed. A few seconds of watching their fun time registered in their minds at last of their duty. "Princess?! You know your not suppose to be out of the castle!"

Seeing the girl's face fall at the mention of her captivity, Link spoke up. "It's alright. I will watch over her and bring her back safely."

The guards, though shocked and almost horrified at these words, looked at one another and reluctantly agreed, leaving the green knight with the princess. They couldn't think of anyone else better suited for the job than him.

"Your not suppose to leave the castle?" Link questioned later on when the two were strolling down the streets together.

"Yes. Father doesn't like it when I leave the castle. But I hate it in there! I'm always alone, it's always boring, and I want to see what goes on outside!" Zelda said kicking the air.

Link sympathized with the girl. Although the king meant well, he was suffocating her in that dreary home of theirs.

To take the girl's mind off the rules she must apply to, Link lifted the girl up and took her past the streets and out of the gates! He whistled through his fingers and in minutes a horse came trouncing from the distance. Zelda, who hadn't been close to a horse, was all aglow to see such a beautiful beast riding to them. After a brief introduction of his horse, Epona, to the princess, he placed her on the saddle and held the reins, leading them out into the meadow.

"Where are we going?" the princess asked in delight, excitement pounding in her veins as she left the castle far behind. They went past the meadows and were climbing a hill. This has been the farthest she has ever been from the kingdom before getting caught!

"It's a surprise." Link answered evenly.

Zelda paused for a moment and then timidly asked, hiding her face behind Epona's mane. "Um…knight?"

Link turned to the girl, still smiling. "Hmm?" Once he saw she was hiding from him he chuckled and moved to the other side to smile at her blushing face. "Yes?"

"Do you…have any maiden's in your life?"

At this Link laughed heartily. The very sight of the girl turning red gave him wide grins. "Only one."

Zelda's expression dropped and she bowed her head. "Oh…"

Link chuckled again and poked her nose lightly. "Just you."

The princess then blinked in surprise and her face spread into a wide smile, cheeks dusting with red. "R-Really?" The knight nodded, trying not to laugh at how the girl's face glowed in pure childish joy. "Then will you marry me?"

At this a choked laugh escaped his lip before he covered his mouth with his fist, coughing lightly. "My lady, don't you think you're a bit young to be thinking on such things?"

"But I'll be six next month!" Zelda said.

Link had to laugh again; the girl was so amusing. "Yes, but I am nearly an adult and you are a child. I don't think that can work in marriages." he said. He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her locks. "But don't worry. Soon a man will enter your life and he will take care of you, love you, and be your king."

Zelda leaned into the man's hand, grabbing it and rubbing her cheek against it. "But I want you…"

"I will be your knight." Link said smiling and placing his other hand under her chin. "Princess, you must understand. Marriage's with such a large gap between them is not right. You must find someone more suited your age." he said, feeling guilty to bringing her spirits down. "I will be here for you whenever you need me most."

Zelda stared into his eyes before asking, "Whenever I'm in danger?"

"I will come to your aid in a heartbeat."

Zelda seemed to bright up those words and then asked, "Can I ask you something else?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Can I call you by your name?"

Link blinked in surprise, and then smiled. "Of course princess."

Zelda beamed happily and hugged the male around his neck, rubbing her cheek on his. Link chuckled and held the girl before she could fall off the horse. "Alright, now time for your present." he said putting the blond back on the saddle and leading Epona up the rest of the hill.

Once at the top, Zelda gasped! What she saw was a large, glimmering lake, spreading out to gargantuan walls that towered over her head! The waters looked so blue that it seemed to be an impossible color, to a point that made even the skies jealous! To the right of the lake was a grand forest; lush with think trees and beautiful leaves. And to the left, placed on a hill with a winding road, was the Gerudo temple that led to the sandy deserts beyond. Its magnificent towers punctured the sky, standing in a full circular coliseum. Legends tell that when all three Trifoce was within the open temple, a miracle would happen!

"It's so beautiful!" Zelda exclaimed, ready to jump off the horse and run to the spectacular natural wonder.

"Ah, nope!" Link said, placing a hand on hers.

"Aw! Why not?" Zelda pouted.

"The King might question me if I brought back home his daughter in wet rags." Link said with a grin. "But perhaps another time, after I get your father's permission."

Zelda gave a childish pout and proceeded to give his a puppy dog stare. "Please?"

It seemed to be working, Link's face wretched up at the trembling lip and wide, violet eyes. But before he was about to crack, a third voice entered his ears. He looked around and found a dark stranger near the forest edge. His voice was angry as he shouted at someone he could not see properly. But when the man turned to leave, his face was revealed at last.

"Hey! That's Uncle!" Zelda gasped, a smile growing on her face to see her only other family relative. "Uncle!" she called out to him.

The dark man jumped and looked with wide yellow eyes to the princess on horseback. For a split second a look of disgust crossed his face before smoldering it into a grin.

"Ah, my little Zelda. How are you this fine evening?" he asked walking towards them.

"I was looking at the lake with Link!" Zelda squealed.

"Oh really?" Gannondorf said turning his gaze on the knight. His blue eyes were fiery under his bangs as he stared at the tall male. The trusted advisor easily towered over the good the knight in stature, but Link didn't seem fazed at all by him and continued to give him a scrutinized stare. "My, it is good to see the young man is taking…VERY good care of our favorite princess."

"Tell me sire." Link said formally, knowing though Gannondorf does not have the throne, he was still royalty. "Who was it you were speaking to?"

Gannondorf's smile twitched slightly out of place and his eyes narrowed. "No one."

Link's too narrowed his eyes down. "Did you know that at night, dark spirits roam the forest?"

"I did."

"Then what could you possibly be doing out and about near the forest edge so close to nightfall?" Link questioned even further. His lack of manners taught to him showed as he faced the second line to the throne without hesitation.

Gannondorf fell silent; his grin plastered in place yet flame burned in his yellow eyes. "Boy, if you know what's best, then you would forget this ever happened, least the king would find out you personally took out his daughter into the night into dangerous grounds without his permission."

Zelda winced and leaned over. "Your not going to tell father, are you Uncle?" she asked, her expression pleading her relative not to tell.

"Of course not my child!" the man said smiling at the girl and letting her give a sigh. "If…" he said and turned to the green knight. "We all say we were never out here."

"Oh of course! Father would be so furious if he finds out!" Zelda said with a nod. Link said nothing and kept his stare in place with the royal advisor.

"Very good then!" Gannondorf said with a big grin. He let it shrink as he walked away, giving the lad clad in green one last look. "See you all at the castle." With that, he turned to leave with a flare of his cape behind him.

Link continued to glare after the man, long after he departed.

"Link?" Zelda's bird like voice called to him. When his eyes met hers, she looked pleading at him. "You're not going to tell Father are you? He would surely belt me if he knew I left again!"

Link's expression softened up at the sight of her begging face. A small part of him still questioned the motives of the man, but the girl's face was growing more worried as he thought it over. With a sigh he gave a reassuring grin and ruffled her hair. "No I won't."

Zelda's smile as all the knight needed to wash away his regret. "Come along. We should head back to the castle." he said and turned his horse around to gallop through the fields, the princess screaming with joy the whole ride back.

"Link?" the princess said later on as the two were entering the city through the large bridge. "Can I try your hat?"

Link looked highly amused, picking the child up and placing her on the side wall. With one hand holding hers, he took off his cap and handed it to the girl. Zelda took the cap and placed it on her head, marveling how well it fits.

"Its like it can fit on anyone!" Zelda said. Link chuckled, letting the girl giggle happily and skip a bit while keeping a firm hold on her little hand. From the corner of his eye however, he saw red creatures crawl out from corners with eyes set on them hungrily. Not really hoping to cause a scene for the poor girl to watch, he gathered her up from the banister and moved her forward. "How about you go on ahead? I forgot something with Epona."

"Ok! Don't be long Link!" Zelda squealed and she trotted off into the city streets not looking back to see Link pull out his sword and take care of the beast's.

* * *

Aw! Hpw sweet! More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Next chpater! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this! This is where it gets good though! Enjoy!

* * *

During the next month, Link has become attached to the kingdom of Hyrule. His travels outside were briefer each time, and he found being stuck within the stone walls was not all that unappealing. He often found the princess and managed to sneak her out of the castle to enjoy a day of fun. They always had a wondrous time together, as the little lady became happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

Link also became a favorite to the king, joining him in his courtly meetings to discuss matters over the kingdom. Link proved to be an experienced lad and helped the king often on difficult matters like farmland and monster raids. Soon the king began to trust him over everyone else. Even those he used to trust the most.

However, there was another reason the green knight often stayed long periods of time at the castle. He would follow the dark advisor around, hoping to get a clue of his intentions. Nearing the end of the month, Link caught Ganondorf leaving the castle late at night and stalking towards the forest. Like a skilled Sheikah, the knight followed and saw the advisor speaking with beasts! And just any sort of beasts, the famed witches of darkness, Koume and Kotake!

"I knew it."

Later Link met up with an old friend. He stood near the lake's edge and looked around, making sure no one was around to watch. He pounded on the water's surface three times with his flat hand, letting the once content and settled water leave off large ripples, letting it grow across the glimmering lake.

About a minute later, a blue head popped out from the water, smiling at the man. "Hey there Link! Long time no see!" the boy like creature said with a grin.

"Fredric, I don't have much time!" Link hissed. At once the fish like human face settled into a serious expression. "Look, I have a big hunch things are going to get very messy soon, so I want to give a warning to your king."

"What's going to happen?" the Zora asked in alarm.

"I honestly don't know. But not anything good."

"What's exactly your plan?"

"Warn my king." Link said.

"About what?"

Link paused for a second before sighing. "I feel I must find more evidence, but I just want to warn you about my very, very, strong feeling that something bad is about to happen."

The boy underwater gave Link a wry smile. "Link, you know I trust you as though you were my own brother. So…I will warn the king! I don't know what to tell him, but I'll tell him."

"That's why you're the prince right? He'll listen to you." Link said with a grin.

The young prince nodded and lifted a hand from the surface. Link slapped it with his own, earning a bark of a laugh. "See you around Link!"

The next morning, Link learned that the king had left on a hunting trip and won't be returning until the next morning for his daughter's birthday. Cursing his luck, Link stormed out of the castle! But not before running into Ganondorf himself! Link glared at the man, his eyes burning like liquid fire! But his mistake was showing the reason why he was angry was on his face, for Ganondorf knew the knight had followed him, otherwise he would have no reason to look at him in such a way.

The advisor began to glare down at the knight, ready to strike him down right then and there! Link too was ready to fight him! Even if he hardly had any evidence, when the king returns, surely he would believe his story! However, Link wasn't sure how strong the man was with his dark magic, and only hoped he could live long enough to see the King.

"Link!"

Both heads of the men turned to the young princess running down the stone steps. On the last few she tripped and Link rushed over to catch her before she fell. Ganondorf took this chance to blend into the shadows and leave the two alone.

"Link! Take me to the lake now! Father is away and no one will find out!" she asked, the idea delighting her more by the second.

Link quickly looked over his shoulder, finding the man gone. He must find him though! "I'm sorry princess, but not today-"

A vice grip on his arm made him stop as the girl's eyes watered up. "But I'm turning six tomorrow! I will be starting my classes again and I won't see you for a long time! I have to see the lake before its too late!"

Link felt a grin spread over his face at the girl's term of "too late". He knew they would have time to spend time together. They always have. But the girl did have a point. Her studies will eventually take over her schedule, and soon she wouldn't have any time to herself. She was, after all, a princess.

Glancing back to the spot Ganondorf was just standing, he gave a sigh. He grinned at the girl and picked her up. "Alright! Time to go to the lake!"

"Yaaaay!" the girl cheered as she was carried off by her hero.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a large, evil, grin spread out. Yellow eyes glinted as well. "Maybe this is my chance to rid of BOTH heirs at once."

* * *

At the lake, Link soaked in the sunlight while lying out on the soft grass. His pillow was Epona, who rested easily in such a calm and relaxing day. At his arm was the princess who half laid on him and stared out at the shimmering lake. No matter how many times she stared at it, she wouldn't grow tired of seeing it. Never before had she seen such a thing sparkle under the sunlight. It felt so magical to her.

Looking at her hero she could hardly believe to be true, she smiled. Many times since she arrived at the lake's edge she wondered if she wasn't dreaming.

A content sigh escaped the girl's lips as she rested on the knight's chest. The man peeked one eye open to the girl with a grin. "Princess, how about you pick some flowers to keep at the castle? I'm sure they would look lovely in your room."

Delighted at the idea, Zelda sat up and nodded. "Ok!" she said standing up, brushing her dress of any loose grass. She then paused to look at the young man, smiling gently on his handsome face. Then she boldly bent down to brush her lips over his cheek, causing them to rise slightly in heat. "Thank you Link." she whispered before skipping off down the field.

Link held his cheek and chuckled. "Such an amusing child, isn't she Epona?" he said to the horse. The only reply was a flick of the ear on a buzzing bee and a swish of a tail. The man chuckled again and rest back on the horse's stomach. A part of his mind wondered about Ganondorf's plans, but he pushed it away. He always had later on to think on such matters. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to spend the day with the little princess, and make her happy.

Zelda skipped all the way around the water's edge, looking for the best spot for picking flowers. She then spotted a large batch near the forest! Beautiful flowers gathered in a group, almost calling for her to come and pick at them! The princess complied with their calling and gathered her skirt up to race over. Of course Zelda heard of the tales of the forest, how a child's blood would draw out the beast's in the shadows, but she was much too confident that with her hero close by that nothing could touch her.

Zelda smiled ear to ear as she saw lovely red and yellow flowers growing in a large clump! There she dropped to her knees daintily and began to gather up the more pretty posies. She began to hum a tune she remembered as a child, glancing up to where Link laid. She briefly thought about how far she was from him, but decided to hurry up and join his side again.

What she failed to notice was the many eyes gathering within the darkness of the trees, all staring at the tiny form. Zelda continued to hum to herself, not at all concerned for her safety with her hero so close by.

Just when she was done gathering up flowers in her arms, a shadow fell across her. The blood within the girl's body froze and she finally heard the sounds of growling and snarling coming from the forest. Slowly, she turned her head to the source of the shadow, and paled to see it was a gruesome beast, drooling and growling while holding an ax in his hands. His beady eyes stared down at her hungrily with a disgusting odor radiating from his filthy looking body. Then another came at his side. And another! Soon hundreds were crawling out from the shadows and joining the creature, all equally gruesome and terrifying.

Zelda stared for a second longer, before dropping her flowers and screaming at the top of her lungs!

Link jumped. "Princess?!" he cried out. He scanned the area and saw the girl running from the forest edge. For a second he wondered what was wrong, before his answer came at him in the most horrifying way! Hundreds, upon hundreds of demons poured out from the trees, all stampeding into the meadow with weapons drawn! No one seemed to care that the lovely patch of flowers was destroyed under the paws, hoofs, and feet; flattening them into the dirt.

Link's heart jumped to his throat when the little princess was seen running just ahead of the stampede, and losing ground to outrace them! Link snarled, grabbed his sword and shield and jumping onto Epona's back! He kicked into her sides and galloped down the meadow!

Zelda ran as fast she her small legs could carry her! Her heart was pounding in her chest and her ears were filled with the snarls of monsters breathing down her neck! She dared to look over her shoulder and screamed at the sight of a beast raising his ax above his head and thrusting it down upon her head! Yet at the last second the princess was yanked away from the spot and pulled up on the saddle of Epona! Zelda looked behind her and saw her hero holding her protectively while swinging his sword at a monster daring enough to leap up on him from behind.

"Link!" Zelda cried out happily, hugging the male's waist.

"Hang on!" Link yelled holding her close. He reared Epona around just in time to avoid the stampede surrounding them. The horse galloped fast, and thankfully she ran fast enough to outrun the monsters at their backs!

"We have to get to the castle!" Link shouted, leading his steed to the stoned roads that would lead them to the Hyrule meadows! However, beasts suddenly jumped out of the rocks leading to the road and blocked his path! Link gritted his teeth, steering Epona at the last second away from the creatures! His only option was to take the roads towards the Gerudo temple!

Link cursed himself. It was a trap! He should have known something was wrong! Pulling out his arrows and bow from his magic pouch that could hold anything he ever needed, Link shot out arrows to beasts behind him, striking one down at a time. "I should have brought more arrows!" he shouted to himself.

The princess watched the hoard of monsters on their tail. There had to be over 400 hundred monsters chasing them! They all just poured out of nowhere and were now perusing them like a pack of lions on its prey. She clutched the saddle for dear life, praying to the Goddesses for both hers and her hero's safety.

Epona followed the winding road up the rocky hill, expertly turning on sharp corners and keeping her speed in check. The mobs of evil creatures were very slow when they came to the jagged rocks, climbing as best they could with their heavy weapons in hand.

Later, Link jumped off the horse at a cross road. One way led to the desert and the other to the temple. He could see its magnificent towers high above him, and silently prayed to the heavens for a miracle. He looked at Epona straight in the eye and ordered, "Go to the temple and stay there."

Zelda's eyes widened. "But what about you?!" she screamed.

Link smiled gently, putting away his bow and arrows and pulling out his sword. "I'll hold them off."

"No Link! Please!" Zelda screeched.

"I'll be fine." Link said fixing his gloves and belt.

"No you won't! You'll be-"

She was silence with a kiss on the forehead and a rough yet soft hand rubbing on her cheek. The knight's blue eyes stared into her own and she saw tears were threatening to spill at any moment.

"Please princess. Be safe." he whispered. Taking another moment to stare into her desperate eyes, he slapped the horse on the back and sent her off.

"No! Link!" Zelda screamed, tears falling down her face as her green clad hero ran off in the opposite direction, shouting and yelling at the monsters to drag their attention away from her. The poor girl sobbed helplessly as she lost sight of him in the rocks.

Epona did as she was told and galloped the rest of the way up to the entrance of the temple. Little Zelda hardly noticed where she was going, lost in her own world of despair.

Suddenly something whizzed through the air, striking Epona down! An arrow stuck out of the horses leg, but for somereason, it vanished before she fell to the floor! Zelda screamed as she fell off the horse and tumbled away, slipping over the side of the path! Her little fingers barely grabbed onto the edge and held on with any strength she had! Looking below her feet she saw nothing but an endless chasm, leading into darkness. Zelda let out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the landscape!

Link was in the middle of a sword fight with a monster when the girl's terrified scream came to his ears. He searched wildly the area and his eyes bulged out at the sight of the little princess hanging for her life near the entrance of the temple! Worst yet, some of the monsters heard her scream and were making their way towards her!

"Princess!!" he screamed in horror. Now with a new surge of adrenaline racing through the knight's veins, Link pulled out something he was saving for his escape; Bombs.

Zelda dangled from the rocky cliff, whimpering and weeping. "Link…"

Snarling noises came from above and Zelda lifted her eyes, gasping to see a monster standing over her with a sinister grin! The beast licked his green lips hungrily, lifting his mallet above his head.

"No! Please no!" Zelda screamed. Her cries fell on deaf ears as the creature's smile grew at her desperate words. He raised his mallet even higher, creating more leverage to strike her down with more force! "LINK!!"

The beast's mallet never struck her down. Instead an arrow shot through his head! Zelda screamed at the sight of purple blood spurting out of the monster's ears and watched in horror as it fell motionless to the ground! Then her fingers began to lose feeling and slowly slipped from the crumbling edges. All blood drained from her face as she felt her grip weakening! She pictured her death at the bottom of the chasm. Or will there even be a bottom? Will she simply fall on forever and ever and never see her beloved father again? Will she never see the light of day again? Was this her destiny?

Her fingers finally lost their hold and she felt her body plummet with gravity.

* * *

Uh oh! What is to happen to the princess Zelda? Find out later! :3 This was suppose to be a bigger chapter, but it got too big. So enjoy with a, excuse the pun, "cliff hanger"! XD


	3. Chapter 3

And here we have it! The second part of Chapter two! I'm so happy with everyone and their comments! Makes me so happy! And now, without further ado, I give you the story!~

* * *

_Her fingers finally lost their hold and she felt her body plummet with gravity._

_-------  
_

"ZELDA!"

Zelda opened her teary eyes, just in time to see a hand seize her own! "Link!" Zelda screamed out in joy.

The hero in name grinned down at her, his body riddled with bruises, slashes and even punctures. He glared at something over his shoulder and quickly pulled her up. He gathered the princess up in his arms and bolted for the entrance doors of the temple. With Zelda now looking over his shoulder, she saw the pelting rush of monsters and demons coming in a wave at them, leaping over rocks or simply crashing right through them!

The girl clutched to the knight. She was back in his arms now; she is once again safe.

The young man ran inside the circular open area that looked more like a coliseum than anything else. At the center was a large shrine rock with the symbol of the Triforce. It towered nearly three stories, standing tall and proud. Link hardly paid any attention to its beauty and ran for the stairway on his left. Not seconds later did the monsters start pouring in from where he just came out of. They searched the area, sniffing and snorting at the dirt for the boy. One of the beasts felt a rock land on his head and he looked up seeing the hero running along the zigzagging stairway! Soon all the beasts started to climb the stairway with some jumping on the wall itself and clawed their way upward!

Zelda screamed at the sight of the beasts, making their way like they were spiders! "They're coming!" she screamed.

Link looked downward and gasped! He looked at the closest monster and gritted his teeth. Putting his sword aside and pulled out a bomb, tossing it below him. "Cover your ears."

Zelda did was she was told and covered the sides of her head with her hands. A second later a large explosion went off, shaking the temple with a large tremor! Zelda felt the knight cradle her close to his body as the world around them shook. Once it was over, Zelda peeked her eyes open and was pleased to see the dark creatures falling to the ground! The stairway down below was blown completely off, leaving the monsters stuck.

"You did it!"

"We're not safe yet my lady!" Link said, returning to climbing the stairs. He ran the rest of the way until he made it up on the walkway, overseeing the Gerudo deserts. Zelda marveled at the sight. The setting sun was in the distance, casting the sands in a heavenly glow.

"No time for that my lady!" Link yelled, placing the girl on her feet. "I must send a signal somehow to get help!" He then ran off to the side, pulling off his pouch and taking out everything in it! Zelda watched in shock how he took out a lantern, a telescope, rope, little daggers, large heavy boots, and so much more!

"Is that what he's been carrying this whole time?" Zelda wondered out loud, failing to notice a single monster climbing over the walkway behind her.

"Maybe I could use a bomb arrow." Link mumbled scratching his head as he saw nothing else that could help him in his pouch. A high pitched scream startled the hero and he whirled around to Zelda, gasping! A monster stood over her, pinning her to the ground and snapping its sharp teeth at her face! "Zelda!" he shouted. Then an overpowering emotion filled his body, making the world seem red. He pushed himself to his feet and ran forward, tackling the monster over the side of the walkway and falling with the beast!

"No! Link!" Zelda screamed jumping to her feet and running to the edge. All she saw was the shifting bodies of monsters below her, filling the coliseum. Her violet eyes searched desperately the grounds, but no sign of green was anyway. Nothing but beasts filled her vision. "Link!" she screamed again but no answer came to her. Tears filled her gaze as the thought of the hero being gobbled up filled her mind.

Just as all hope seemed lost, she saw something shoot out from the mesh of monsters, shooting straight at the tip of the shrine! Another second later something flew out of the tangle of creatures and flew through the air, towards the top of the shrine! It took Zelda a moment to realize it was her hero! Happy tears fell from her eyes as he saw her hero hung from the shine by his grabber hook. He was digging through his pockets, a sadistic grin spreading over his face.

"You wanted me?! Here I am!" he shouted at the monsters who all began to go crazy! "Take this!" he exclaimed and pulled out from behind bombs! The monsters gave a collected gasp at the sight of flaring fuses and quickly made for the exit. To their shock however, they saw the exit was caved in! All eyes turned back to the hero as he let loose all sorts of bombs to rain down on the monsters! The whole area was soon filled with screeches and explosions, shaking the earth once more with relentless power!

The princess squealed with glee, clapping in applause for her show while holding on tightly to the ledge to keep from falling. Link from his perch grinned at the tiny princess and gave a bow. "How's that for fireworks?"

"You were wonderful!" Zelda laughed. Relief washed over her body strong enough to bring more tears to her eyes. She laughed and cried at once, rubbing at her wet cheeks.

"Stay there until I get down alright?" Link yelled, cupping his hand over his mouth. The girl nodded and sat where she was, crying to herself. Link smiled and heaved a sigh. Slowly, he began to lower himself down, trying not to wince at every ache in his body.

Suddenly something zoomed through the air! Link's sharp ears caught the sound before he felt a stabbing pain at his back!

Zelda jumped as she heard Link scream in agony! Next thing she knew, her hero was plummeting towards the earth covered in dead bodies! "LINK!! NOOOOOOO!"

The girl couldn't believe her own eyes at what she witnessed, her voice echoing out throughout the circular arena with Link's body disappearing into the debris and smoke of the coliseum.

"No…" Zelda whispered. She quickly scanned the area for any other way to get down, seeing as her own stairway was broken off. Turning around, she saw a single trap door on the floor. The girl rushed over to yank it off and crawled in. Dust and cobwebs got in her way, but she kept going down the wooden steps. Her lungs felt clogged and she saw nothing in her vision but spidery webs and clouds of white. All the while, her mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts. What could have brought him down? Was it the same that brought Epona down too?

Finally the girl found a stone door, old and unused for centuries. She pulled at it as best she could, but it would not budge. Frustrated tears burned behind her sockets. "Please! Open!" she begged the door as though it was alive. Finally fed up and pounded on it with her little fist. "OPEN!"

To her surprise the door creaked forward, the hinges falling off as the stone slap tipped forward and crashed on the ground! Zelda coughed as even more dust flooded her world. Thinking logically, the door must have weakened due to the bombs dropped by Link.

The princess stepped cautiously out of the doorway, waving her hands to clear the dust. "Link?!" she cried out, her voice echoing out into the air with no response returning. The first thing she noticed were the lumps surrounding her on mounds, steaming and some even burning. Zelda knew they were the bodies of the creatures, and only hoped they were as dead as they appeared.

The little girl stepped around the littered monsters, trying to keep her eyes away from their blank and empty expressions. "Link?! Where are you?!" she screamed once more.

A tall silhouette appeared before her in the distance, and she knew it was the shrine! At the base of the shrine held no bodies. The monsters fled the scene the very instant the knight pulled out his weapons. It should be cleared.

Except for one.

"Link?" Zelda called tentatively. Stepping closer and closer to the shrine, she could make out the green tattered clothes on the hero as she approached. Now with a sheer thought it being her hero, she ran forward, tripping over broken legs and smoking arms. "Link?!"

Running up the steps that didn't seemed to be touched by the explosions, Zelda paused. There on the ground was her hero, laying on his back with a peaceful expression. One could think he was in a deep sleep and Zelda tried so hard to tell herself this. She slowly approached the young man's side, kneeling down beside him. "Link?" she said timidly. She placed her hands on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Come on. Wake up. We have to go home before Father returns."

The man did not stir.

"Come on. Wake up!" Zelda tried a little harder, shaking him more. "Wake up! Please! You can't stay here! You have to come home with me!"

Still no movement could be seen on any part of his face. It remained passive and peaceful.

"Link! Please! You said you would take me home! You said you'll always be there for me!" Zelda screamed, now shaking him hard with desperation in her tone. "Wake up! Wake up!"

She whirled around, screaming out to the world, "Somebody! Help me! Please! Anybody!"

Her voice carried off into the air over and over, once again reminding her just how helpless and small she really was. Realization dawned on her petite face as the fact of the matter fell on her like a ton of bricks.

Her hero, was dead.

"No…" she whimpered, looking at the man's handsome face. He looked so genuinely peaceful that it seemed inhuman. Tears built up in her eyes, clouding her vision. "Link…no…I'm sorry." she sobbed and buried her face in his chest. "No. Please don't go." She wept, clutching at whatever was left of his tunic. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

There she sat, crying over the hero's body while the world around them turned dark with clouds overhead, almost mourning for the fallen hero with the princess. Her sobs went off into the air, the only sound that held any life in the coliseum.

"You can't go Link…" she cried into his chest. "You can't…I…I love you…"

As the poor girl cried on the man's dead body, a light started to shine on her left hand. The same happened in Link's left hand, yet she failed to notice, far too grieved to see anything but her departed loved one. Above her, the same light lit up like an ember of the night, which grew into a glowing beam! The symbol of Triforce came to life on the large stone slab, shining as bright as a star! Everywhere the light touched, things became anew. The bodies of the demons disappeared and the broken stones and doors were repaired. Slowly the mystical radiance was making its way towards the princess and knight, clearing the arena as it went.

Zelda gasped as she found herself under a sudden light! Looking up she nearly blinded herself and covered her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to adjust them though, she could not see where the strange light was coming from.

With her hands over her head she returned to her sobbing, only to find the body she had been crying over disappearing. A scream racked her body at the vanishing image of her hero, fading away into tiny sparkles until there was nothing left at all.

"No…No! Don't go! Come back! Link! LINK!" she screamed fumbling over the spot, but no trace was left of the man. Not even a trail of blood. "LINK!! LIIIIIIIIIINK!"

Behind the weeping child, standing at the entrance of the coliseum, a dark figure stood watching from the shadows. The only light on this dark being was the dimming, golden light coming from his left clenched hand. In his other was a bow and arrow that he quickly put away on his back.

"Who's there?!" came the sudden cry to the north. The figure looked startled at the cry and grabbed his large black cloak, pulling it around his body and disappearing from sight in a second.

The tribe of Gerudo ran into the temple, gasping in fright at the hundreds of dead bodies on the ground everywhere except for an odd clearing ahead to the entrance. It looked as though something pushed aside dead monster to make a trail for them to follow. The path led to the shrine, where a little girl sat alone in her tears. The women in purple tribal clothing looked to one another confused before approaching the child.

"Little one, what has happened here?" one woman asked kneeling next to her. Only did the princess turn to her did the solider realize who she was; her small crown shining with the symbol of her royal bloodline. "Your majesty!" she gasped and dropped to one knee. Zelda hardly gave a second glance at the woman, returning her mourning gaze to the spot before her. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Tears started to fall once again and Zelda broke down sobbing. The solider, though surprised, looked to her comrades confused. "Let us take her to the castle right away!" she shouted, and then picked up the child and sped out of the arena in a pack.

* * *

Back at the castle, a dark form appeared from thin air in a wave of a cape. He melted from the very walls it seemed, casually strolling into the throne room. His eyes roamed the spacious corridor. Golden banners hung everywhere, with the colors red, blue, and green decorating the corners and borders. He glared at the distasteful sight, feeling his insides churned at the very scene. He'd much rather see black or perhaps only red everywhere.

Glancing to the far wall, his scowl deepened. A large painting of the royal family hung there, with the king standing proudly by his daughter. Of course after a moment's thought, he smirked and leaned on the wall, watching the main entrance. Snapping his head into reality he realized it would look suspicious for him to be expecting guests. He turned to walk out of the room when a shrill cry came at him.

"You're majesty?! Someone!"

Ganondorf turned around to find the Gerudo woman hurrying into the throne room with a bundle in her arms. He hid a smirk as he saw golden locks peeking from the cloth the woman had wrapped around the small thing.

"The king is out, but I, his brother will speak to you." he said stepping down the steps towards the woman.

"Sire, the princess was out in the sacred temple beyond the fields! Dead beasts lay all over the place, but she does not seem harmed." the woman spoke quickly.

"Has she told you what happened?" the man asked, holding out his arms to take the child.

"No my liege." the woman said placing the girl in the man's arms. "She has not spoken throughout our run here."

Ganondorf hummed in thought, looking to the small, shivering, thing that clung to his dress shirt. Soft sobs uttered from the sad child. Never before had he seen such a pathetic sight in his eyes. He kept his face from showing any emotion besides concern and held the girl close. "Oh my sweet niece! You worried me so!" he dramatically said. He looked up to pretend to search for someone. "But where is Sir Link? Surely he was with you…"

The girl's sobs grew at the name of her hero and wept on his shoulder louder than before. He looked to the Gerudo woman questionably. "Was there anyone with her?"

"N-No sire…all there was were dead monsters…no…no knight I'm afraid." she said, looking sadly at the crying girl. "But…that is strange. Monsters don't take prisoners."

Ganondorf hummed to himself in thought. "Well, perhaps he has left her to fend for herself in that raid of monsters! That tyrant!" he roared.

The woman looked surprised. "Sire, forgive me for saying, but isn't that a little too soon to be jumping into such conclu-"

"SILENCE!" he boomed! "Do you dare speak in such a tone with me?!"

The woman immediately dropped to her knees, hands clapped together. "Forgive me your majesty! It was not my place!"

"And you best not forget it! Now leave from my sight!" he ordered, which the woman obeyed in a heartbeat. He turned to the throne, walking towards it with the weeping princess in arm. He smirked to himself when the girl still did not notice the world around her and sat down, enjoying the feeling of being in the grand seat.

Of course he forced himself to not smirk and tried to look worriedly at the girl. The best he could offer was a slight frown to his lips and eyes twinkling with joy. "My dear, please dry your eyes. Tell me what has happened to you."

Zelda tried to calm herself, but the image of Link's dead body kept appearing in her mind. A heavy thought for such a young child to behold. She rubbed her sore nose and red eyes to look up at her uncle. "He…he saved me. He…he died to save me." she hiccupped out. "I didn't mean for him to die! It-the monsters-and the cliff-and the bombs-" she cried, her sentences becoming distorted with her riled emotions.

"Of course my dear. You did not mean for this to happen." he said hugging her. "But the fact of the matter is…he is gone." he said in a serious tone. The girl looked up at his surprised. "And if you hadn't been so careless, he would still be here."

Zelda let the words sink in her young mind, thinking over the situation until she became filled with grief.

"Sire! Sire!" a solider screamed as he burst through the doors, stumbling over his own feet. "T-The king! The king is dead!"

Zelda's face paled and all her world came crashing down to her feet.

"He was caught in a raid of monsters near the lake!"

A large lump formed in the girl's throat. "It's my fault." she whispered out loud. Ganondorf glanced down at her, seeing her face clouded with regret and horror. "If I hadn't drawn out the monsters…" tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "None of this would have happened."

Ganondorf said nothing, hiding a grin to himself. He thought how perfect it was for the princess now to blame herself for all this tragedy. It lifted any suspicion whatsoever from him. So he merely held her, sitting in the large kingly chair while taking in the throne room.

"Mine at last." he whispered to himself, grinning in a vile way.

Meanwhile, back to where the shrine sat under the setting sun, the majestic and mystical structure stood in a faint glow. Deep within its stone build, hid a healing hero. He floated in a world made completely of white where magic of the Triforce worked hard on healing him. No expression was on his face as he remained in the dimension, with his breathe even and calm.

* * *

Oh my! What could this all mean?! Is Link really dead? Had Ganondorf finally achieved his goal at long last?! And what of Poor Princess Zelda? Will she let the guilt eat her away?


	4. Chapter 4

Hurray! It has been updated again! Sorry it took me a while! Got a little busy suddenly! So here it is! Little Princess! I hope you like this chapter! I cannot tell you what time period this is, but surely you could figure it out that its not the same as before.

* * *

Tiny footsteps ran across tall grass with the sky a deep evening glow from the setting sun. Yet even with the magical shine from the sun, it felt as though the world had a mystical radiance to every little thing; as though it was life force that went beyond Mother Nature. A pastel colored dress flew behind a young spirit as she ran with all her might to the person she was searching for. Her eyes held the same spark as the setting sun, and only more so with the shine of her happiness.

"Link! Link!"

In a vast field of green, a man sat alone along its tall leaves, his colored tunic making him almost blend with the tall weeds. He was facing the large beautiful lake, not at all hearing the small voice calling to him. It was hard to blame him, for the lake was nothing but a glimmering spectra; white lights playing across the surface like fairies around a flower.

"Link!"

At last the man turned around, his heroic features calm and gentle. He smiled once he saw who was coming and stood up with open his arms out to her.

"Princess Zelda! There you are! I have been waiting for you!" he said, eyes shining with a carefree luster. The little girl ran into his arms so that he could pick her up and throw her into the air, chuckling while she giggled in delight. He twirled her once around, bringing a gleeful flush to her cheeks. Once they settled down back to the earth, the young princess rested on his shoulder, snuggling into his warmth. They stared out into the world without a care in the world. Nothing seemed wrong and nothing seemed possible to devastate this peaceful time.

"Princess…Zelda…"

Zelda blinked at his strange tone and looked up at his face. Then like the breaking of glass, her world suddenly turned dark and her hero was no longer there! She was all alone in the fields that slowly started to crumble into ash and stone. The waters turned into blood and soon a fire started to the east, where the forest stood proudly! The girl screamed as beasts of all kinds came rushing out, stampeding across the lands towards her! The heat was unbearable and try as she might, she couldn't move from the spot she was rooted to; she felt her feet stuck to the ground.

"Link?! LINK!" Zelda screamed. Suddenly her hero appeared on the backside of his horse! He galloped before her, leaping off with his sword drawn out! The girl felt no reassurance with him there for some reason. She only felt more fear building up inside. Why is that?

The man clad in green looked over his shoulder to look at the girl, and her eyes watered up. He smiled sadly at her and then turned to dash forward! Her eyes went wide as she saw her hero running away from her towards the fires and hoard of monsters! "No! Link! Come back! Come back!"

But her hero did not hear her. He kept running towards the fires and monsters, his battle cry ringing out in the air as saw the rest of the world fade away.

"LINK!!"

Zelda jumped from her bed, hand outstretched and panting! Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat with her heart pounding in her chest. She looked around realizing she was in her grand bedroom, and the sun was starting to rise outside her window. Her sheets were twisted around her waist, the reason why she must have been so hot and saw the fires and thought she was stuck in place.

"Oh Link…" Zelda whispered, bowing her head down in sadness. Glancing over the side of her bed, she saw her trusted pet wolf had not awakened yet. Debating for a minute of what to do, she came to a conclusion that made her hiss in annoyance. "Oh, I can't sleep now." she mumbled angrily to herself. "I'm sure to have that dream if I do!"

Gently and quietly, Zelda stepped out from her bed, so as to not wake up her pet, who would surely start a racket if he was. She tiptoed to her closet and pulled out a long dark cloak, not even bothering to change out of her nightgown. The secret pathway she takes out of the castle would help her hide from unseen eyes.

Clipping the latch around her neck, she stepped towards the little door near her bed stand that wouldn't open unless she placed her left hand on it. At the touch of her hand, the Triforce symbol glowed in a yellow light and the door gave way. "Maybe a ride will calm me…" she said. As she descended the steps of the secret stairway, she felt her hand throb still. Holding it up curiously, she saw the triangle birthmarks still glowing. Biting her lip she told herself she was only riled up from her upsetting dream. So she ducked her hand back under her cloak and walked the rest of the way down.

* * *

Ganondorf tapped his fingers on the armrest, his yellow eyes set into a narrow glare on a single soul kneeling before him. The little man had his head bowed and he pleaded out in a weak voice.

"Please Lord Ganondorf. My son has been missing for weeks! I beg for your assistance to search for him! He only wanted to get food from the mountains! Please! Beg of thee!" the poor old man said.

Ganondorf regarded the man for a minute; skinny, short, and very pale. But what little muscle he had showed he was a feeble farming man.

"And who might have put him up to the task of getting food?" Ganondorf asked in a dull tone.

The man looked up in alarm. "No one sire! He merely told me he'd be gone for a while for food! We were starving and deserate! I thought he would have survived-"

"SILENCE!"

The man quickly bowed his head in a whimper.

"You say you come asking for my help, yet it sounds like you were more than willing to send your only son off to get you some food." he said. He smirked seeing the sadness and horror playing on the father's face. Toying with peasants always gave him such a joy.

"No Sire! Never! He insisted! My wife was sick and I couldn't leave her side! He was my only hope to save her! But…" tears welled up in the old man's eyes and he bowed down to the floor again. "I don't wish to lose both of them! My Lord! Please, I beg thee! Please!"

Ganondorf placed his chin on his fist, staring off into the air. Black and red banners hung from the ceiling and he regarded them slightly with pride. After a pause, he turned to the old man, his face stern as steel. "No."

No words could describe the anguish and grief that came to the man's face, staring at the King of Hyrule.

"You had a chance to stop him. It was your choice to stay with your wife when you knew she was to die." he said and then waved his hands to the guards. "Take him away!"

The soldiers, obedient to life, walked forward and grabbed the man who was sobbing away. The dragged him away as though he was no more than a limb doll. He offered no resistance, his racking cries the only sound echoing in the throne room other than the clanking of armor.

The now King of Hyrule watched them go, his expression showing no grief nor victory. Once they left, he turned to look at his hand. A tingle was starting to grow on it and he frowned. Reaching to rip off the glove, he found the Triforce symbol glowing radiantly!

"Cursed Goddess's…" he grumbled and placed his glove back on and tried to ignore the annoying feeling of something lively burning on his hand.

* * *

Years had passed since the great battle on top of the Gerudo temple. The bodies of the monster corpses were nothing but dust and bone, crumbling away into the wind. The walls kept their eternal luster of perfection, as did the sacred shrine, that stood tall into the air while the towers of the temple remained taller, reaching towards the heavens.

Yet on this day, as the sun rose from the horizon to shine on the shrine, a striking brightness started to glow from within the stone! It grew bright around the Triforce emblem engraved on its side, flaring up to match that of the suns! Then suddenly, a large beam shot out from the emblem, striking the ground before it! It grew brighter and larger as the walls lit up from the spectrum and the corpses were blown away from such a powerful burst!

Slowly, the beam formed into a body, shaping from legs to arms and then finally a head! Then, like the dripping of water, it stopped shining, fading in the air from the flask! What was left now was a still body on the floor, lying still as the dead.

A passing bird, curious of the light, flew down to the spot to land on a hand. It chirped at the strange symbol bathed in an afterglow, and then hopped its way up the arm till it landed on its chin. A soft moan escaped from the body, ears on either side of the head twitching slightly. The bird hopped once more on its nose, cocking its head at its wincing eyes, shut tight from the morning sunlight. They flinched again and again at the bright rays coming down on his face until they slowly opened up.

"What…" he groaned. He blinked, not really registering that a bird was on his nose, but felt its tiny talons on him all the same. "Um…hello."

The bird gave a musical chirp at his bright blue eyes before taking off into the air! Not at all finding the strength to smile at the tiny creature, he instead tried to sit up, only to grunt and hiss. "Oh…that hurts…" he said, grabbing his stomach. He then jumped when he remembered he was lying on the stone floor; which is, if he remembered correctly, was not right. "W-Wait! Where am I?!" he cried out looking around. His blue eyes scanned the area but nothing registered in his mind. Sitting upright completely, he pondered very hard.

"I remember… the meadow" he breathed, holding his head. It was starting to throb from thinking so much. It felt as though the more energy he used, the more he felt drained. "I…relaxing with-" he stopped to gasp! "Princess Zelda!" He jumped to his feet, no longer aware of his pain. "Princess Zelda?! Princess Zelda! Where are you?!"

Panic surged through his body when no answer came to him. His sharp eyes couldn't see any sign of blond hair or a little dress fluttering in the wind. His ears couldn't hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet or even the sound of her sweet little voice. Desperate to get any response, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "PRINCESS ZELDA!! ANSWER ME!!"

All he received was the echo of his cry and the howl of the mighty winds blowing through the coliseum. He tried shouting again, but he got the same results every time until his throat was hoarse and dry. After a long while of screaming at the empty walls, he gritted his teeth, thinking the worst that came over the princess in his hour of being asleep. And he fought so hard to protect her too! He doesn't even remember what happened to him or to her!

With an angered cry, Link threw a fist to the ground! Feeling the sting of his swing only made him cry out even louder! "It was trap! You fool! You were in a middle of a trap and couldn't see that?!" he yelled to himself angrily. Tears formed behind his tightly shut eyelids, yet he fought to keep them in. But the thought of the young maiden in the hands of danger only brought them out to fall at his knees.

"Princess…forgive me…"

The knight sat in a pathetic slump for a long while, wallowing in self pity. However, it wasn't long before he took a breath and looked out into the world with narrowed wet eyes. He angrily wiped at them and searched his surroundings.

Seeing as there weren't any signs of monsters, not even the corpses of the ones he defeated, he logically assumed that someone came and took them all away along with the princess! Being in a more hysterical mood than he usually was as well, made him think someone evil took her and claimed the dead bodies for their own in a sick and twisted way. Link growled. More scenarios entered his mind, not at all helping his racing heart and breaking sweat.

"I got to find her! Have to…warn…the King!" he said, trying not to grimace at the pain shooting through his body. He forced himself steady, holding his side where most of the pain emanated. Little did he know, or remember, was that was the exact spot he was struck down from.

As Link exited the temple, the shrine he left behind dimmed away in its marvelous glowing, and now remained still like it had before. No evidence of its magic was left except for the knight walking away without a scratch. That was the only sign that there was any true magic left in Hyrule.

Link stumbled out of the exit, cursing loudly. The pain was starting to dissipate, letting the young man breathe easier, but he still felt the sting at his side. When he moved his eyes to the meadow, he still saw no sign of the princess. He searched for any monsters, but strangely enough found no signature of any. Not a footprint or dropped weapon. Bringing his hands to his mouth, he whistled once into the air, waiting to hear his steed to come galloping to him. But nothing came. His earlier worries were started to grow as he searched once more for the princess. They only took monsters and the princess but his horse too?!

"Princess!" he shouted, holding his hands around his mouth. He tried and tried again, letting his voice travel over the chasm in which he stood over. In a way he was glad no response came to him; at least none from deep within the chasm.

Link moved to search over the meadows, climbing on a rock with some difficulty. "I must be sorer than I thought…" he mumbled, rubbing his side. He took his perch and scanned the meadows, blinking in surprise. A few things caught his eye that seemed…different.

"When has that been there?" Link asked. The thing in which he spoke of was an odd house sitting at the very center of the lake; a floating house that had a large wooden bridge leading to it. Everything on this house and bridge was painted brightly in many colors, making it look ridiculous in the knight's eyes. Although it did look faded away with years of rain and water, and he had a feeling it had seen better days. But all this made it stranger to the knight. Wasn't there a stampede? Wasn't the meadow cleared of any life earlier?

"What…" he started before he was interrupted by a voice!

"Oh, what a strange looking boy! Oh yes! Very strange indeed!"

Link whipped around, and nearly fell back at seeing a small creature wearing a ragged red clothes and an old and pointed hat that all seemed to look like to be made of leaves! What's more was the creature had on no face; just two bright yellow eyes stared at the knight curiously! It stood no taller than a couple of feet, making Link believe it was a tiny child.

"Oh, erm…" Link stuttered, gaining his voice and asked, "Young boy, have you seen a little girl around here?"

The creature tilted his head; his black skin seemed to have its own eerie radiance in the daylight. Not at all skin, but shadow. Link was beginning to grow cautious when the creature laughed. It echoed within itself, as though more than one voice was laughing with it.

"Oh I was right! I was right! You are very strange!" it cried out while kicking the air with its pointed shoes. Link stared at the thing as it hopped on its feet from the rock it sat upon. "Why do you look at me as though I'm a stranger to you?"

"Um…" Link started unsure.

"Because it is YOU who is more stranger than me!" he said. Suddenly the creature disappeared like a wisp of smoke, startling Link before the child reappeared behind him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Alright, enough!" Link shouted, throwing a finger at the creature's face. "Are you one of the monsters that attacked me?!"

Yellow eyes blinked and crinkled from an unseen smile. "Oh no! I wouldn't attack you! What do I look like? A stupid Goron? Or a pathetic Zora? Please!"

Link's eyes twitched and he reached for his sword to unsheathe it! "I warn you! I am very good friends with the Gorons and the Zoras! I do not take kindly to insults of my friends!" he threatened, pointing the tip of the blade to the creature's neck.

The creature looked alarm at the weapon pointed at him, blinked as he saw a good look at it, than sighed in relief for some reason. Link blinked. "Do you think I will not try and harm you?!"

"Oh young _hero_! I am not worried that you would hurt an innocent! No, I only worry for those who do not bother to fret over the innocent!" the creature sighed, shrugging somewhat. "But that is the way things are and have been for some time."

Link stared at the creature confusedly. "What? What do you mean? And who are you calling hero?" he asked, truly lost and confused.

"I'm sorry hero!" the creature cried out jumping into the air like he was no heavier than a leave and floated down on another rock, one that was a safe distance from his drawn blade. "But a little girl I did not see! Maybe the weeping lady would know!"

The knight eyed the little creature oddly. "Weeping…Lady?"

"Why yes! She is down there!" the creature said happily and pointed down the winding roads to the Lake's edge. Link followed his hand to see there was someone on horseback near the lake, merely standing there in the grassy plains.

"But how would she-" Link started only to stop. The creature was no longer there, but in his place was a single bright red leaf. He reached for it, turning it over curiously before tucking it into his tunic. When he reached back to put his blade away, he winced again and grabbed his side. "Ow! That still hurts…" he hissed, putting pressure on the unseen wound. Right then, Link noticed something else!

His tunic. It held no scratches; it had no holes or even as little as a stain! It looked brand new, when he knew it certainly wasn't! He had worn the tunic for many years and he was sure that at least some tears were made on his journeys. Or maybe even in his last battle!

"Ok…now I'm starting to wonder where I am." he mumbled to himself, rubbing his head. He looked around once confused. "Am I really awake?"

He then tried again to put his sword away, doing it slowly and biting back the pain. Once he did so, he started his trek down the hill side, going along the winding path to the meadow, towards the "Weeping Lady".

* * *

Yay! Link lives! But what is this?! Things have changed?! Ganondorf if King? Zelda has a pet wolf? Oh deary me! It boggles them mind don't it? Hee hee hee! Hoped you enjoyed it! More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Well you wanted it, and here it be! I'm sorry, but I just cannot tell you how much time has passed! That'd be giving away too much!

* * *

The woman sitting on an old ebony colored horse stared ahead of her to the large grand lake of the Zora's. It had been some time since she saw it, and she chose to avoid it with good reason. But somehow she felt drawn to the lake today; as though under a spell calling her back to this once precious and beautiful place. She remembered a time when she would see this lake and would have nearly fainted at the beauty it held.

But her once love to watch the lake like in her youthful days were now over. She now only stared at the large lagoon in sadness, seeing it no longer as pretty as she remembered it to be. It felt as though a little more of her died inside just by the sight of it; her guilt eating away any happiness she had ever felt for this place.

Besides, she couldn't truly enjoy it even if she wanted to. The floating house of the cannon brothers unsettled the water's surface and ruins the view with their tacky paint job.

"Honestly…" she breathed. Several more minutes went by and Zelda couldn't seem to stop herself from remembering her old days with her Hero. Tears began to burn behind her eyelids and dripped down her face. Soft sobs escaped her lips and she reached a dainty hand to her mouth to smother her cries.

"Why can't I stop crying? Isn't 10 years enough to weep over one soul?" she said angrily to herself. Yet no matter how much she tried, the internal wounds of her past grew, making her remember her grief of losing her father and the only person she ever considered being so close with. She caught herself whispering out loud, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." over and over again without even realizing she had been saying so. The princess forced her lips shut, trying to compose her mind before she was going to have to explain to the servants why she had red puffy eyes.

"Hello?!"

Zelda jumped from her seat, heart stopping in her chest. "It can't be…" The princess slowly turned to face the source of the voice and couldn't believe her eyes! Her hero, clad in the same tunic as she remembered him in, was walking towards her with a friendly wave of his hand! It was as though he was coming over to greet her with no sign of hesitation or worry. Simply straight from her dreams! It was too perfect to be real!

"No…Please no!"

"Hello!" her hero said again, his dashing smile never coming off his face. "I'm just coming by to-" Link started but jumped when the woman reared her horse back and went off, galloping away! "Hey! Wait! I-I mean you no harm!" he yelled after her, giving chase. His instincts took over, and his feet were beginning to run as fast as the wind! This came from a sudden burst in his gut that he could not control and it seemed keeping up with the horse proved no problem! Whatever this source of power came from, Link did not argue with and kept on running!

The rider looked over her shoulder and gasped seeing the allusion was keeping up with her! "Damn demons of my past! Why must you torment me so many times?!" she screamed, grabbing something from her pouch and tossing it at Link! The young man gave a cry as a shoe rammed into his face, knocking him down! Unfortunately for him, he landed on his bad side, sending his body sliding on the dirt while withering in agony like an attacked animal. The collapse sent stars to his vision while he felt he had no feeling in his legs or arms. It felt so painful that it numbed most of his senses.

He cursed once more, blurredly looking for the woman, only to catch of glimpse of her as she rode over the hillside and out of sight. "Great…now what do I do?" he asked himself. Casting his gaze over to the lake, a smile grew on his face. "I know! I'll ask Fredrick for help!"

Pushing himself on wobbly legs, he walked back to the Lake in hopes of finding at least ONE thing to make sense of his crazy day. The knight was still wondering what happened to the monsters, his horse, and more importantly, the princess! Had he been out longer than he thought?

Pushing such thoughts aside, Link nearly collapsed near the water's edge. He stared at his reflection for a good minute, trying to see if he had changed in any way to cause such a fright in that woman. Boggled, the knight found nothing amiss. His eyes were the same shade of striking blue since he was a toddler. He still had his locks of golden hair in place under his green cap and his face held no marks or scars. Upon seeing this, Link had to wonder once again _why_ for he just went through a war with monsters!

"I hope Fredric can help me…" he asked quietly to himself. Then the knight glanced around him to see no one out and about this early in the morning to see his secret calling card to the Zora's. The floating house stayed still with no soul aboard. Link paused and found he was mistaken!

A man, dressed in odd clothes (much odder in Link's eyes) laying back in a chair on its hind legs, fast asleep and snoring up a storm. His feet were prodded up on a strange large music box with colored animals on it. Link wondered how he missed a man such as him in the first place. But then again, seeing as the man was dressed just as oddly as the house was painted oddly, it shouldn't have surprised him to mistake him for an ugly smudge.

Finding the man less than threatening, Link proceeded to pound on the water's surface three times with his flat hand. Already he was beginning to feel more relaxed as he watched the ripples grow across the surface. The knight felt if anyone could help him, his good friend from the Zora Domain could.

Seconds ticked by and no sign of his friend appeared. Link began to grow uneasy, fidgeting on the grass with his hands wringing together nervously. He stared at the surface waiting. Dread built on his mind that the worst had happened to his good friend too!

"I have to get to the Zora Domain!" he hissed, ready to stand to make the tough trip through the mountains when he spotted forms moving his way under the water. He grinned. "Fredric?"

The knight couldn't possibly been expecting anyone other than his friend to come out. But the knight was caught off guard by three strangers bursting from the waters, grabbing the man by the tunic and dragging him back down! Link barely had enough in him to cry out in alarm before his world was filled with bubbles and the fading sunlight!

On the floating building, the man on his makeshift bed gave a start and fell backwards! He rolled over on his head where a large bump was forming from his fall, his music box almost tipping over if he hadn't had enough reflexes in him to catch it before it fell. With a groan, the man in pink stood up clumsily to look about to see what awakened him. His only clue was the large ripples spreading out from a spot on the edge of the lake. Yawning, the man rubbed at his head, finding he lost his hat. He glanced around and found it on the floor next to the music box. He picked it up, dusting it on his shirt and looked questionably at the fading ripples. He could have sworn he heard someone scream.

"Eh….wonder what that was all about."

* * *

The strange people Link found out that dragged him down were none other than the Zora's! What's more, they were Zora soldiers, dressed in pearl a golden armor, that shined even under the waters. They each had a grip on him as they swam at breakneck speed through the lake to who knows where. The knight was a champion swimmer at best, but even he wouldn't be able to match the fish-like reflexes of the Zora's. What's more, it is said that as long as you have a hand on a Zora under water, you can hold your breathe longer; and Link was making sure of this by holding on for his life to one Zora.

Link felt his body jerk from side to side from time to time when they dodged boulders and large fish. Not only that, but Link felt as though he was being pushed back from a current. After some time of adjusting to the strange pressure, he realized they were taking him upstream, against the river flow! It dawned on the knight that these soldiers were taking him to the Zora Domain at the top of the mountain!

The young man felt he needn't struggle anymore. He did at first and that only earned him swift punches and kicks and he knew he was in their territory now, so it was best not to argue. Zora's were a peaceful clan and very understanding. Surely whatever they have planned for him isn't against him and will end him of an unfair death...would it?

Link tried to convince himself this but somehow felt doubt. These soldiers, from how he could see them, didn't look happy. Less than happy. They looked angry! And by how they tried less than a few times to get him out of the way of seaweed or a stray fish slapping into his face, he felt it was personal. But never before had Link tampered with their ways! He couldn't remember a time where he might have upset them.

He thought perhaps it had something to do with Ganondorf! Perhaps he did something in his absence! Was he too late to warn the prince? Had he been captured?! And if that's the case, than what has happened to the king and princess?!

A million scenarios ran through his mind as he traveled with the Zora's. He needed to find her! He had to find the princess! At the thought of the young child, helpless without anyone there to save her, guilt grew in him. He should have never taken her out into the meadows. It only caused them their death.

Link spotted familiar formations on the river's bottom and knew they were getting closer to the Domain. And not to sooner! Link feels he can't hold his breath much longer!

A sharp turn around a boulder caused the young man to gasp! Alarmed that his need for air has surfaced in his brain, he grabbed over his mouth and forced himself to stay conscious from the dizziness overcoming his mind! All his willpower was to keep his breath and his mind stable! If he passes out now, who knows what might happen to him!

The soldiers took a dive, much to his surprise, before shooting straight up into the air and bursting from the surface! At long last, Link could take a gasp of air, sputtering out water before he was brought back down to the surface in a swan dive! He gave a cry under the water, as though to demand them to stop! Complying with his wishes, they went to the surface to let him breathe. Link choked on the water in his lungs and tried to keep his head in the air. However, the soldiers weren't through with him.

They all grabbed a fistful of his tunic, reared him back, and suddenly threw him forward, displaying the strength of the Zora clan! Link screamed as he bounced on the water like he was a skipping rock; hitting the surface over and over again until he crashed into a pillar! The crash sounded off into the Domain, alerting everyone! At the sight of the Hylian, some ran for the waters while others stopped to stare! Meanwhile, high above the head of the warrior, sitting in a grand throne, sat a young Zora, who perked up slightly at the cry of the hero.

"That voice...could it be?" he muttered out loud.

"Ow…that wasn't…very nice." he muttered into the pillar as he slid down like a wet rag or a sloppy fish. He slid down on his belly with stars dancing in his eyes and bells ringing in his ears. He debated what was worst; the ride to the Domain or the landing.

Link's blurry vision looked up to see the same three soldiers standing over him, still holding their reproachful looks and now held weapons in hand. He gave a half grin, as though to show he didn't mind their treatment. "I take it you're not happy with my actions?"

In less than a second, he felt his hair yanked on and a knife pressed to his throat! "Say no more Hylian, unless you wish to meet your end!"

Link opened his mouth in protest when the knife at his neck was pressed even tighter to his skin, drawing out a little of blood. With a glare, Link closed his mouth and said no more. Once the Zora's knew he wouldn't speak, they forcibly pushed him to his feet and moved him forward. Link knew it best to keep his mouth shut and not goad the men into their anger anymore than they already are. But he had to wonder where all this hostility came from.

Without another word, he allowed them to lead him through the shell colored walkways, glistening like the inside of a seashell. Glancing around a few times he found, much to his relief, the Zora Domain hadn't changed. The grand and majestic waterfall was still in place; its beautiful falls cascading down into the large pool for the graceful swimming Zora's. This was the place where Hyrule gets its bountiful waters. The pools here were pure and untouched by any source beyond its Domain; sparkling clear like crystal diamonds and if he remembered creectly, tasted purer and fresh than any drink he had ever drinken.

The cavernous realm still held its towering walls with Zora's, young and old, roaming freely about. Some leapt from above into the large pool with the grace of swans and dolphins. However, he noticed fewer Zora's in the area than he remembered. Before they were dozens running about in a carefree manner. Now he found the people were more quiet in their conversations and were eying him suspiciously. A big part of him wondered why and another part wndered if it was because of him. He knew these people better than anyone else. Why are they acting as though they never seen him before?

Link was shoved forward, startling him out of his thoughts. "Move Hylian! No staring!" the Zora yelled, knife held high, ready for any tricks he might pull.

Link stared at the soldier as though he'd been slapped! What has happened to his homeland?!

The knight soon emerged from the tunnel-like walkways into a grand throne room. He knew this place; from its beautiful pearl walls and shell colored pillars, to its sparkling spring at the center of the room, its source of water for the Zora Domain and all of Hyrule. He knew what to expect once he entered and felt he could have talked to anyone, but he did not know of the new person sitting in the throne! He expected to see the king! The largest Zora of the clan, sitting there with a wide smile on his face to greet friends and strangers alike. But in his place he found a younger lad, dressed in the formal jewels and crown of royalty and holding a stern face that shouldn't have belonged to a child his age. What's more, he looked less than happy on this day.

"Your majesty!" one of the Zora soldiers yelled as he pushed Link forward. He stumbled into the knee deep pond that stood before the king. "We found this man at the Hyrule lake, performing the secret code for greetings that only Zora's know of! He is obviously a spy and wished to call upon us so he could kill us! He knows too much of our ways, and must be dealt with!"

At long last, Link had enough of his strange day and wrestled out of the man's hold, taking him by surprise when he knocked the knife out of his hand and holding it out at his neck!

"He's loose!"

In less than a second, Zora soldiers jumped out of the pond and surrounded him with spears drawn! Link did not feel cornered at all as he held a small knife to their many swords. "Listen to me! I have not a clue of what's going on, but I want answers right now!" Link shouted. "I am a friend of your porud people! I knew you for years! How can-"

"Silence Hylian!" one soldier yelled. "Don't speak such lies!"

"And another thing! When has the Zora clan mistreated the Hylian's?!" he yelled, pointing to the wound on his neck. "I thought our treaty lasted for a hundred years of peace!"

"That treaty was burned years ago! There is no peace with you disgusting Hylians! Or the Gerudo's!" another Zora shouted. "You toss trash and filth into our home every day! We would have nothing to do with you anymore! You stay away from our lakes and we will not drown your lands in water!"

"Impossible! We never tampered with the treaty! And it's still good! How dare you say we would!" Link shouted angrily. His fury and frustration was boiling over and he couldn't control his emotions riled up from such confusing events! "YOU are the liars!"

"Enough! Die trespasser!" one Zora shouted and charged at him! Soon the rest followed with battle cries, and Link only glared at them with a stare that could chill even the scariest of monsters. During all this, the young man on the throne watched intently while listening to their every word.

"I'm not trespassing!" Link screamed, punching a Zora in the face while kicking another away. "YOU brought me here! And I only wanted to speak to my friend!" Link continued to yell and shout as he took out the soldiers with ease. He grabbed the spears of those behind him, throwing them over his head with inhuman strength! He would then use his small knife to fight those with a spear and still win against them. It got tricky when the last three were on him, but that didn't stop. He used punches and jabs to bring them down, using a head butt on the last one to knock him out. Soon, only one was left and he stood before the king protectively. Link stared at how the Zora seemed ready to give his life and at last calmed down with a sigh. He tossed away his knife and held up his hands. The Zora stared in surprise!

"Look, I only wish to speak with my friend, Fredrick! I need to see him! I'm so lost…and confused…" he said his voice failing him as he looked down at his feet. His reflection shined back at him, showing how truly tired and alone he seemed. "I just need to see a familiar face to tell me I'm not going mad!" he shouted, kicking the water and upsetting face looking back at him! Even his own features didn't seem to make sense to him anymore!

The young man on the throne stared at the man in green wide eyed. For a moment it seemed he wasn't breathing. Then, ever so slowly, he breathed out, "…Link?"

"Your majesty!" came the cries from behind. More Zora's came rushing into the room, finding the green clad Hylian standing at the center of it all with the bodies of their soldiers laying motionless around him. Fury, like Link had never seen before, filled their gazes! It was as though they felt this pain of seeing their beloved comrades on the ground and were reliving a terrible scene. "Get him!" they shouted, with one drawing out an arrow made of fish bones from his sachel!

"No, wait-" the young man started but it was too late! The arrow sliced through the air and flew straight to the hero. But before anyone could think to blink, a sword and shield was drawn out from his back and blocked the attack with a swing of his sword! The Zora's stopped in their tracks to stare, some too scared or stupefied to move!

What stood before them was the legendary sword of Hyrule, **the Master Sword**. None could have mistaken it for another. It was without a doubt the single mystical blade of their land given to the chosen one of the Goddesses; the weapon that chose no other but its true master. With its shining razor edge, it nearly glowed in the light. Everyone could almost FEEL energy drawn into it as it was held high in the hero's hand.

"Look…" one breathed out shocked. He pointed to Link's hand, which glowed of the Triforce emblem. "Is…is it really him?"

With his blade still held high, Link stared them down. "I want answers, NOW!"

"Link…"

Startled, the knight turned around to see the young man from the throne standing before him. He stood just a head shorter than him and from up close, did look younger than he had before. His crown covered most of his head, shaping around his face like a second scull. But once Link stared at him, he felt as though he's seen him from before. He shook the feeling away and frowned at him.

"I am looking for Fredrick, prince of the Zora clan! And his father, Sir Francis, King of the Zora's. I wish to have an audience with either one of them. It is the utmost urgency that I speak with them! I have something very important to tell them!"

The young man did not move, only stared at him with the same disbeliving expression one would give seeing a two-headed fish. Blinking, Link asked again. "Young boy are you deaf?"

"HEY! Watch it Hylian!" one defensive Zora shouted angrilly.

"Stop calling me that! I am Link! Not a Hylian!"

"I KNEW IT!"

Link jumped at the sudden cry and barely turned around when the young man tackled him to the ground while the group gasped!

"It IS you Link! I knew it was you!" the boy shouted out in glee, hugging the knight by the waist and crushing his bones! Unfortunately, this meant he was hugging his sensitive spot and Link cried out in anguish, unable to move from the unbearable pain shooting up his systems. "I always felt you were alive somewhere! I knew you weren't killed in that raid! I knew it!"

"Um…your majesty?" one Zora hesitantly came forward, eying the scene oddly. He felt he was watching a long lost friend hugging a complete stranger, who looked ready to kill over from the death grip on him. "Who is this exactly?"

"Are you insane? Have you not figured it out?!" the young man yelled, at last releasing Link. "He is Link! Our old friend from 10 years ago! The one that was said to have died protecting the princess of Hyrule!"

More gasps and even cries came from the group went off as all eyes were set on the knight. The soldiers stared wide eyed with their jaws hanging open, nearly falling to the floor in shock! "I did not know..." they breathed.

"He has returned to us..." the young man said, turning to grin at them all. "The chosen one has returned at last! Welcome back my good friend, Li-Link?"

On the floor, twitching considerably and holding his side in a fetal position, was Link; looking less heroic and dashing than he had a minute ago as he whimpered pathetcially in an almost comical way. The young man stared at his arms, confused and surprised. He flexed them. "Huh…never thought I had it in me to crush his bones."

* * *

Ok, I lied. I just told ya how long he was gone! LOL Link gets taken down by a kid while seven or either soldiers couldn't even leave a scratch on him! Either this is pathetic on the Zora's part or on Links! You choose! And sorry! No summaries for the Princess today! More for another day!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm SO sorry for such a long update everyone! Summer was just way too hectic for me to handle! And now with college starting, I feel like I'll have less free time. But since I don't feel like a monster and want to tell the story, I'll post this up for now! Again, I'm sorry for the delay! Please forgive!

Anyway, Link has found the Zora domain and his old friend! But what does this all mean? What are the Zora's going to do to him now that they know he is the long lost hero of time? And what of Zelda? Does she know the hero has returned?

* * *

There were many times Link felt uncomfortable. In his nature he was a noble, gentle hearted young man with morals like any other being. And like any other adolescent male his age, he wasn't very good with crowds. He tried avoiding bringing himself any attention whenever he would best a beast. Worst comes to worst, when people would try and congratulate him, he would sneak away before anything big would happen. He doesn't feel comfortable in towns for long either, seeing as he somehow would always bring notice on himself, one way or another. And for a while, Link has been trying to avoid getting into any town because of his phobia of large crowds. Bottom line is, he didn't like being center of attention.

He felt better in his own skin if he blended with the walls sort of speak; otherwise he'd feel worst off than he would in the battlefield. In fact, the only place he felt truly at peace was when he was traveling, alone and with the world, fighting monsters for the sake of other's protection. It was the only way he would get any sleep, knowing that a certain monster isn't terrorizing a poor village or citizen.

Perhaps that was why he enjoyed staying in the castle with the little princess. The king never made a big holiday that he saved his daughter. He simply asked to knight him and nothing else. The castle itself may be grand, and its people may be an excited bunch, but what he liked it the most was no one paid mind to him, even after they heard what he had done. Sure there were a few crowds who would invite him to a drink or give him a gift, but other than that, they left him be unless he came to them every now and then.

He never felt the need to leave, but not because of its people. No, Link felt a deeper pull on his heart to stay in the town despite his shyness. Something that made him forget about any type of fear in his heart whenever he came close to the little soul. But with that soul gone, he felt practically naked in large crowds.

That is why he felt his face flushed and his eyes drawn to the floor as he sat in a grand ballroom like hall carved into the very mountain of the Zora Domain, with the entire Zora clan standing before him as the king went on in his speech. He stood up from his seat, halfway through what sounded like a sermon in their language before he went on about Link; of how he had seen this day coming and his old friend would return at last. But what made him flustered was the fact the speech kept going on and on about his triumphs as a hero and why he was he very good friend.

"Our old friend has returned my people! We shall greet him with admiration! For he deserves no less! In my days of a prince, I knew him as a hero who bested the most terrifying beasts and has always defended those who cannot protect themselves! And it was on my first trip to the outer walls of our Kingdom that I met him, and he had bested a terrible sea beast that had sneaked into our waters! Link did not ask for reward or assistance! He faced the monster head on and beat him! A grand hero since the moment I met him!"

Cheers erupted from the crowds, making the blond boy shrink in his seat in embarrassment. He wanted nothing more than to drag the "King" back down and beg him to stop. This was too much for his heart! It would surely explode any second now if he didn't stop! Already he could feels a hundred eyes on him with happy grins and smiles. He smiled back shyly and returned to trying to be out of sight.

"My brothers, let us welcome him with open arms, and treat him with respect…and honor!" with that said the king raised his drink and more cheers came from his people. He grinned as he looked back down at Link, seeing the man nearly to the floor, trying to hide from sight. "You haven't changed a bit! You're still trying to run away from assemblies! You can best beasts 10 times your size, yet when it comes to standing before a crowd, you chicken out!"

Link looked up irritated with the king and pushed himself back in his seat, ready to open his mouth to retort something, only to jump when a few squeals roared in the room!

"He's so cute!" a small group of females screamed near the table he sat in with the king and his trusty advisors. "I never knew Hylians could look so dreamy!"

The king laughed at how red the green hero became and went back under the table. "You can't hide under there forever Link!"

"Shut up Fredrick!" Link hissed as he attempted to reach over the side of the table to grab his food, only to grab the drink and spilling it over his head. A dried out glare was sent to the young king as he laughed his head off, to a point to he pounded on the table in his uncontrollable chuckles. For a moment, Link felt like shouting at him like a child, but forced himself to stop as he saw he still wore the crown that covered most of his face.

He quirked an eyebrow. 'The late king never wore the crown all the time. And speaking of which, where was he?' Link thought to himself as he looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of large blubber near their table. He stopped once his old friend said again something else to poke fun at his humiliation.

"You're still nervous around girls!" he hissed, tearing up from laughing so much. Link narrowed his eyes, and hissed back, "Am not!" It felt like old times when he would get into childish fights with the prince and loose all manner of control around him, like any big brother with his sibling. And right now, those old feelings of rambunctiousness were returning to him.

The soldiers from earlier stood behind the table of the king, as each one is to stand guard around the room and keep order. Two looked to one another questionably as the king laughed with Link punching him in the arm while he was beat red in the face, completely flustered to a point he was spilling objects on himself like a scrambling bunny. "He can't seriously be the hero who disappeared 10 years ago, right?"

The other solider, with a lazier attitude, merely shrugged. "Don't know."

"And shouldn't we stop him from punching the king?" the soldier asked, concerned with how Link send a flurry of flustered punches at the king who only blocked them with more laughter.

"I say let them have their fun. It's been a while since the king has looked this lively. Ever since the late king…" he solider stopped, and looked guilty to the floor with a sense of remorse. "Well…since he got that scar anyway."

The Zora nodded, also in a mood of regret and sorrow. "Yeah…I guess your right."

"Admit it! You're a chicken to-"

"Shut up Freddy!"

"Hey! I told you to never call me that!"

"Freddy! Freeeeedy!"

The soldiers could almost feel the room grow uncomfortable as the two began to fight right there and then, tumbling over each other on the floor, knocking into chairs and such objects while yelling insults to each other. It was a friendly fight, where the two only pinched and pulled at each other's faces, starching them out at the cheek bones.

"…Do you think it's too late to kick him out?"

"Throw the king out as well. He's embarrassing us." A third voice entered the group, startling the Zora's. It was an elder Zora, looking barely strong enough to stand. He held a frown on his face that held no wrinkles. With the mermaid like creatures, blemishes and such imperfection marks did not exist in the Zora clan, so even in old age they look 10 years younger.

"Sire Shun!" the soldiers cried out, saluting and then bowing to the old man.

"Ah don't bother. I'm not king anymore." He said, walking over to the table with a faint sense of grace that never fades from the Zora bloodline (a trait well appreciated from the elder groups). He glared down at the squabbling teens, and in one swift move, swung a fist down at both heads, clonking both boys on the head! They're cries of pain was subdued only by the cries of surprise when the old Zora grabbed them by the collars and dragged them out of the room.

"Ow! Hey! Grandpa! That's my ear!" the king cried out, tripping over himself while Link struggled to get release and breathe from the chocking fabric pressed to his neck.

With everyone staring after them, the soldiers looked to one another uneasily. "Should we follow them?"

"Comes with the job don't it?" the Zora said, shrugging and proceeded to follow the royal kings and knight out of the room. The second stumbled after him clumsily, leaving the room of Zora's enjoy the party.

"Chocking! Not…breathing!" Link coughed, cheeks turning blue. The old Zora however continued to pull him along until they were back in the throne room. Close behind them the two soldiers followed in clearly perplexed but also frustrated of what they should do. They were crossed between helping the Hylian, an old enemy and now so called friend of their people, or simply let the old king do as he pleased and drag him along like a ragdoll by the chokehold.

"Oh hush up! You went through our breath holding trials, didn't ya?"

"Grandpa! Would you let go already?!" Fredrick cried out.

The old Zora finally let go of the two and turned to face them. "I think its time we get over the happy reunion and get to business."

Blinking, Fredrick looked to the old king confused, while Link still tried to get the wind back in his lungs. "Grandpa?" The two soldiers finally convinced themselves to help the king up to his feet and leave Link on the floor to fix his stretched out collar.

"Perhaps we should ask him how he's here and looks like he hasn't aged a day?" Shun yelled, eyes glaring at the young Zora. He moved his gaze to Link. "And why would he has the sword of Hyrule when it was gone for years?!"

A sad look came across Fredrick's face as he bowed his head. "I as hoping to avoid that question…"

"Well don't try and protect him boy! He'll have to answer to us someday wouldn't he?!"

"Um…excuse me?" Link said, gaining the king's attention. "I don't mean to interrupt but I am rather curious myself. I mean, why has the treaty been destroyed? Why do you treat my people with such rudeness?" At this, he turned to look pointedly at the soldiers, who jumped in surprise and tried to whistle in innocence. "Why is Fredrick king? Whatever happened to Sir Francis? And the king of Hyrule? Where is he? And please…please…tell me whatever happened to the princess?" he said with a broken smile that felt more broken at the mention of the princess. And though he remained calm, with a smile plastered on, he felt his mind race at the single word the king before Francis said. 'Years?! What is he talking about?!'

"Boy…or hero, Link, whoever you are!" the old man yelled, rubbing his nose. "What is the last thing you remember?" he said.

Blinking, Link tried to remember. His face became distorted with emotion as he remembered the chase of his life, the rush of his blood, the fear in her eyes… It all came to him like a hundred pounds of stone on his shoulders, making him drop to his knees in guilt, feeling so utterly lost that he couldn't find the strength to stand.

"It…was all my fault…"

* * *

It was in the early afternoon before the princess returned to the castle. She took her horse to the stable, through the backdoor and entered the castle through the gardens. It was the few spots in the palace where she could feel at peace other than the library. She walked briskly through, looking in all directions and coming to a place on the castle wall where a faint symbol was carved into the stone. Placing her bare left hand on it, she felt the tingle of the mystical light glow and the wall shake to give way to a secret opening. Taking one last glance in the gardens, she stepped inside, bundling her nightgown on the first stair step, and rushing all the way up as the door behind her closed. She ran all the way up the stairs; which was not an easy feat seeing as she would be running for some time.

At last her trek ended at a door with the same symbol, covering the whole front of it in faded gold paint. The young woman once more held her hand up and the symbol glowed faintly, before doing the same as if did before, and gave way to a new room. As soon as it opened, she heard the excited panting of his beloved pet. Smiling, she bent down to grab the wolf by the muzzle and rub her face into his.

"Oh hello there my sweet Kawod!" she cooed, rubbing his furry face with her hands. "How's my dear knight in shining armor doing?"

The wolf stepped out of her hold to sit in front of her, his muzzle showing a deep frown. It never stops to amaze Zelda that the creature could show such emotion like no other animal could.

"Oh I'm sorry Kawod. But I had a bad dream, and I needed a ride." She explained as she stood up to walk to her dresser. On the cue, she heard a sharp knock at the door. Her smile melted away. "Yes?"

"You're majesty? Are you awake at last?" came a voice from the other side. The young princess sighed.

"Yes, I am Telma."

In less than a second, a busty woman burst into the room, startling the wolf to run under the bed! "Hey there Princess honey!" the woman said, walking over to give kiss on the forehead to the girl. She grinned at how pouty Zelda became and laughed. "You shouldn't really be sleepin' in so late princess honey! It'd be bad for your complexion!"

Zelda made a small smile as the woman moved to grab a few dresses from the grand wardrobe. "Yes Telma."

"Oh! And your uncle wishes a few words with you this afternoon!" the woman said, finally deciding to pull out a violet gown. "How about this one?"

The princess nodded faintly before replying, "With me today?"

"Yes! He said it was important he speaks with you before the day had ended!"

Zelda looked thoughtfully out the window, letting the words sink into her mind. "Today…why today?" she asked herself.

"Don't know! But I do know today happens to be the day before your birthday!" Telma said, grinning eat to ear. "Oh what a grand day to be turning 16!"

Zelda's heart sunk to her stomach and her past woe returned to her body, making her slump slightly. "Oh yes…I forgot about my birthday…"

"Oh stand up Missy!" Telma snapped gently, slapping the girl on the behind. The princess yelped and turned around, rubbing her sore bottom with a glare fixed on the woman's grinning face. "No time to mope so close to your special day eh?"

Zelda held her glare for a second longer before sighing out to look back out the window. "It's not that Telma…"

The sad tone surprised the woman enough to wipe her smile off to put up a concerned expression. Her pet Kawod poked his head out from under the bed as well to look to his beloved master in curiosity.

"Today was the day I lost him…" she muttered out softly.

* * *

To break the silence, old Zora Shun gave a heavy sigh. Link had finished his tale of what he lived through; his mind blowing discovery, to his daring rescue for the princess, going into detail of how he went tooth and nail with those beasts so they wouldn't lay a hand on her. "That's some story son…"

Fredrick smiled slightly at the knight hunched over himself. "I knew you'd make one hell of a hero."

Link didn't seem to share his enthusiasm, and looked to the elder Zora. "I just want to know…did she live?"

"Well of course she lived! You saved her life!" Shun said, trying to hide how impressed he was of the boy who fought an entire army of monsters single handedly. "But the thing was, WE thought YOU died. Seems you thought differently."

Link didn't hear what he said, and felt like all the weight in his body was lifted from him and he could at last breath. "Thank goddesses…" he breathed out.

"Now what happened next?"

"Yes! Tell us what happened!" one Zora soldier asked, eavesdropping along with his comrade throughout the whole story. Link smiled oddly at them but thought back to the last moments before waking up in the coliseum.

"Well…I don't remember much…all I do remember is…being struck with something." He said and idly rubbed his side. "After that, I felt like I was falling…hearing someone scream my name while everything went black."

A chill ran down their spines, including Link's. "Did ya…well, you know." Fredrick asked, waving a hand to emphasize the word he dared not speak. It felt as if he said it, he'd suddenly feel like talking to a ghost.

"I don't really know…because I felt like I was asleep. I knew I was asleep..but…" Link grabbed his head, feeling an aching throb coming on. "Its all…fuzzy…"

"Then don't try to force yourself to remember. "The old man said standing up from his seat, patting his royal robes for dust. "What's important is you remember important facts; like Ganondorf's betrayal!"

"Yes!" Link said in realization, standing to his feet. "Yes your right! Where is the king?! I must tell him right away! I have to…" the young knight's voice trailed off, seeing a pained expression suddenly wash over every face in the room. At first he blinked in confusion, followed by a shocked and horrified face that shook slowly, moving from one face to another, finally looking at Fredrick who refused to look directly at him. "No…" he breathed, praying it wasn't true. However, by the hopelessly depressed look in the young man's eyes hiding behind the mask-like crown.

Memories of the king old king flashed through his eyes as he remembered his kindness to bringing him into his castle like a long lost family member; treating him like a son in many ways that would forever touch his heart. The heavy load of death was a heavy burden to carry, and Link felt its terrible effects as he tried to gain balance and not fall over himself.

'So he made his move at the same time on me…' he thought in overwhelming shock.

"Link…I think its time we told you what has happened in the 10 years you were gone." Fredrick said, reaching up to his face and taking off his crown. The second it was off, Link gave a gasp, slapping a hand over his mouth in shock! "A lot has happened since you slept…" he whispered. A deep gash, starting from the top side of his face, ran across his face, over his nose to his neck. The wound looked like it was cut AND burned and probably worst by how horrid the scar looked on perfect Zora skin.

"Fredrick…" Link gasped, automatically reaching for hi friend as though the wound was fresh and he was about to treat it. A force of habit and he stopped himself to stare at the young man. "Who…"

Then a furious frown covered the king's face. It nearly scared the knight how fast the young man could look from scorned to scornful at the drop of a hat. "The war…"

"What?!" Link cried out! He couldn't breathe! He couldn't feel his toes! A war?! In this peaceful country?!

Shun gave a deep sigh, stepping forward. "What he means to say is, soon after the king past away in a raid, an argument went off of who would rule the lands. Many believed Princess Zelda should have taken the throne, but many more thought she was much too young to handle such responsibility. The greatest argument was weather having Ganondorf become the next King." The Zora twisted his face up like he tasted some bile. "It goes without telling, not many people agreed with that."

"But that wasn't the worst of it." Fredrick spoke up, his face still holding that hateful expression that Link could not get used to seeing on his old friend. "Monster raids became more frequent in the country. It started near the forests, then the meadows at night! Soon it spread out to the Goron domain, spreading faster and farther each day like a disease!"

Link felt the volumes of hate bordering the king's words and looked at him anxiously as he continued.

"It was 9 years ago…there was still no king. But monsters kept coming in, destroying everything! They attacked one of the peaceful creatures that lived in the lake…" at this point, Fredrick's voice hitched slightly and his eyes became foggy. "We went out to save it, but…we were outmatched."

"By…an army?" Link asked.

"No…not by an army of monsters." The Zora breathed, his old hateful tone back in his voice, eyes firing with a burning vengeance that should never be in the eyes of a boy looking so young. "But by _Gerudos_!"

The blonds' eyes budged out of their sockets, jumping to his feet in an instant! "What?! That's impossib-"

"Believe it Link!" he king shouted, startling him. The soldiers he noticed held the same heated stare. It was not placed on him, but he knew they were placed on something terrible in their minds.

"Those dirty traitors killed nearly all our people Link! They went on a killing spree! They said they demanded our vote for Ganondorf for King!" Fredrick yelled. "My father refused them, and they kidnapped ME to get to him! And I wasn't the only one! They took many others from other tribes, bribing them to make him King! Not only that, but they planned to burn the whole forests to the ground if we didn't cooperate! It was a plan from the start! And you know what?! Once he WAS king, they went off on one last killing spree, using the hostages as shields!" he shouted, at this point crying out angry tears for the terrible memory. "My father…he was killed. And as a parting gift from the treatment they gave me and the others, did this to my face!"

To say Link was floored would have been an understatement. Dizziness filled his vision, a sickening dizziness that filled his whole body while he felt the room spin around him. Nothing looked right to him, nothing felt right anymore; everything was so wrong. He stumbled on his feet, grabbing his head and shaking it. "It's my fault…I didn't act quick enough."

Fredrick stood over him, staring him down. "Why didn't you come?"

"Fredrick!" Shun shouted.

"You abandoned us when we needed you Link! You could have warned us! And you went to play?!"

"That's enough!"

"Do we mean NOTHING to you Link?! Is a little princess worth more to you than a whole civilization?!"

Link looked up at last, blue eyes set into a glare. "She's not-"

"Soon after the new king was pronounced, she went into hiding! She never spoke a word about the massacres, even on her own people!"

"Fredrick. Shut up." Link breathed, a small fire starting to grow in his chest.

"She didn't care about us!" the king yelled, too upset to think of stopping.

"Shut up!"

"She's a coward!"

"SHUT UP!" Link at last had it, and launched at the Zora, tackling him to the ground! They rolled on the floor, sending punches and kicks at any part they could find! It wasn't a friendly fight like before; this was a true battle between friends that had held up their frustrations for too long! It was, however, noted the Fredrick avoided hitting the knight on his side; he seemed to have figured out his soft spot and didn't want to use any advantages in this battle.

"Boys! Stop! STOP I say!" Shun shouted. When they didn't stop, he turned to the two soldiers and yelled, "Well what are you waiting for?! A yellow flag? GET IN THERE AND SEPARATE THEM!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the soldiers exclaimed and rushed in! It was difficult, trying to tear them apart as they tried to get the young king away without hurting him, and the highly skilled knight that, even sloppy when enraged, could put up a struggle against them.

Once they were separated, Shun marched over and smacked the king in the face! "Fredrick! What are you thinking?!"

Fredrick was out of breath and beaten pretty badly. "I…I don't know. I was…angry at him." He gasped out, glaring at Link. Tears were fresh in his eyes and it seemed his heart was pounding loud enough for all to hear. "You…you never showed up. Even when things got worst…you never showed up."

Link met with the king's gaze, but his eyes showed the mounds of guilt shining inside once all his anger subsided. "I know…I…I'm…" Link let out a bitter laugh, shrugging off the soldier holding him back. "I don't think even an apology can make up for a screw up this big."

Fredrick paused, staring at the young man intensely while he avoided his face.

"Alright, its late. You boys need your rest. Link, you're more than welcomed to stay here for the afternoon. I'm sure your tired, and don't have anywhere else planned to go."

"Yes…thank you." Link said, bowing respectively to the Zora, and turned to the solider that would lead him to a room. Yet before he stepped out of the room, Link stopped. "Fredrick…" he called out, back facing the rest of the group.

The king had just finished placing back his crown when Link called to him. He didn't answer, but Link took the silence to continue anyway.

"I know you are hurt by my actions. But let me say this…" with that he slowly turned his head, revealing a single eye peeking between his blond bangs. It shined with a burning ferocity that looked barely contained and ready to explode! "If you ever speak ill about the princess again, friend or not, I will not hesitate to fight you to the death."

With that said, the knight turned back around and walked out with the startled Zora soldier, leaving a stunned audience in his wake.

* * *

"H-Here it is Sir-Knight-Um…dude?" the Zora soldier said nervously, absolutely at a lost for words to speak with the powerful hero after a scene like earlier. And after the deafening silent stroll to find his guest room, he felt a little less than assured Link wouldn't hesitate to cut off his arm or something.

To his surprise the young man smiled kindly, if not tiredly, at the solider, nodding his head for his deed. "Thank you…what's your name?"

One shock led to another about this man, and the lowly solider stumbled for a response. "U-Uh, Frank S-Sir!"

"Frank huh? That's a fine name. And your comrade with you earlier?" Link asked, slowly becoming lighter in the eyes are the small talk continued.

"Oh, uh, he's Charles. I call him Charley for short."

"Charley. I'll have to ask him to give me permission to call him that then." He said with a warm grin. One that Frank couldn't help but share with him. Link then placed a hand on the door and entered his room, pausing inside to look back out, his grin more genuine than before. "By the way, you guys can call me Link. I don't like that title stuff. Goodnight!"

Frank blinked in surprise, staring at the shut door. "What…a strange hero." He muttered as he turned to walk away, feeling a grin creep up on his face. "But a good one. Yes, a good one at that!"

* * *

The knight in the guest room stood there in the middle of it, not at all feeling any better having a small chat with the solider than before. His sore body felt worst now since he got into a tussle with the "king".

"The King…" he mumbled, bringing a hand to rub at his face. How could he miss 10 years? What happened to him?! What did he do to suddenly skip 10 years of his life?! Well, not HIS life, but 10 years went by without him noticing. Was he under a spell?

Feeling much too tired and weak to think over the facts, Link stumbled over to the extravagant bed, taking off his tunic and heavy armor. He did so very painfully and slowly, as his sore spot felt fresh with a sting, throbbing with every movement his makes. He tried to ignore it, but it felt too great of an injury to ignore. Perhaps he was tired from his fight, but Link had to really wonder why he felt such a twinge inside of him.

Link gave a sigh as he rubbed his bare neck. With his tunic off he could finally feel at ease and relax into the cushions of the bed. He turned over several times, trying to find a comfy spot, but found that every time he rolled over on his side, he'd wince. He sat up, checking to see it had a lump on the mattress, but found it was nothing but silky smooth like the rest of the bed.

"What…?" he mumbled out loud and looked down at his side. All he caught was the corner of a mark, but he couldn't quite see it. He twisted in every way he could, but he couldn't move his body enough to see what was on his back. Frustrated, he stood up and walked to the many mirrors hanging on the wall and turned around so his back could face it.

What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

A large area at the bottom of his back, between his hip bones, was a scar of pink tissue. But what made Link nearly cry out loud in shock was the dark spot at the center that did not look natural. It wasn't a hole either. It was just a dark mark on his skin that could have passed up as a burnt mark on wood. However the rest of his skin held no blemishes or bruises. He remained perfectly cleaned of injuries saved for that spot.

But why? Why was that mark there? And why does it hurt so much? So many questions rang through his head, yet all he could do was stare at the spot with a sickening feeling building up in his stomach. At long last, he stopped staring at his strange injury and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't changed one bit. What sorcery was this?

"When can I wake up now?" he said quietly, as he slowly dropped to his knees and began to sob.

* * *

Aw, poor link! Its tough waking up to a new future eh? Still, whatever waits for him for his new future? And what of this strange injury? Does this have to do with Ganon? Or perhaps more? And Zelda, what has the princess become?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm terribly sorry for the long update everyone! Really I had a terrible beginning at college. But enough about me, I'm so happy you all still like my story after all this time! I'm terrible for letting it go for so long. So enjoy this new chapter where Link goes back into the new world!

* * *

"When can I wake up now?" he said quietly, as he slowly dropped to his knees and began to sob.

He stared at his hands folded on his lap. No readable expression was on his face as he stared down in a slumped position.

"Princess…" he breathed out. He lifted his left hand, staring at the bare skin. He felt it tingle earlier and wondered why.

The soft mattress creaked under his weight as he stood up to get dressed. He glanced at the near by clock, frowning to see only an hour had passed since he entered the room. By now, evening would be upon him soon. Already he saw the sun outside the window ready to set.

"I'm not tired…" he grumbled, shoving his arms through his tunic, forcing himself to ignore the shooting pain. He tried desperately to forget about the scar on his back, but he couldn't erase something so mysterious and gruesome on his body; couldn't help but wonder how something like that appeared on him with no memory of how he got it. It boggled his mind to no end.

Shaking his blond head, he placed the last piece of armor of himself and marched out of the room and into the empty hallway. The corridor was silent at this time and that weighted on his mind. Nothing but the clicking steps of his boots sounded off in the long walkway. He remembered every time he even walked around a corner in the Zora Domain there was someone there to pass. It was so populated and now…

He breathed out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. Pushing those thoughts aside, he arrived at the throne room. He stopped seeing the King from behind sitting in his throne. Link was never one to be a coward in any situation and he knew he was bound to face him sooner or later, yet he was not in the mood to see the young man. Talking to him he knew would only lead into something messy. Link needed to get out fast and doesn't have time for any delays.

Backtracking his steps, he walked into another corridor to an exit he knew. Along the way, he noticed Shun standing alone in the hallway with his eyes closed. Link stared at him questionably for a second but kept his pace the same. He walked past the old Zora without a word or a nod exchanged with him. He was barely at the exit with the Zora spoke up.

"Leaving so soon?"

Link paused to look at the man before continuing to the door. "I have to go see if the princess is alright."

"She is. No need to worry so much boy." Shun said.

"But Fredrick said no one has heard from her in nearly 10 years. I can't assume she's fine. I have to find out for myself." Link said tugging at the door handle. He blinked seeing it was rusted shut and growled. And while he knight struggled with the door, Shun gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Boys these days…so stubborn for women." He mumbled. He let the corner of his mouth quirk upward however, seeing the young man yanking at the handle with all his might, letting out grunts and yelps every time he failed or slipped off. Shaking his head he walked over to grab him by the shoulder and dragged him to the side, pushing him down so that he landed on his rump. Link stared up, bewildered, and looked at him for an explanation.

"If you're going out there, you best be up to date." Shun said seriously. Link fell silent and nodded, folding his legs over the other to get comfortable for a learning session. It amused the Zora a bit to see him have his childish antics. "Alright, first thing's first; the city of Hyrule is governed by the Gurudos."

Link dropped his head. "Somehow I feel this is the best news…"

"Shut your trap and pay attention." Shun snapped, smacking his head. "Be sure to be prepared when you entered the city. They say its in a bad shape inside." He said gravely, making Link pale. "Second, it was proclaimed 10 years ago that any old ally of the dead king is an enemy."

"What?!"

"They made up some story that it was his closest ally's that made his death in order to get the throne, namely his knights. They were exiled and never seen again. YOU are one of those exiled, if not already dead, knights. Keep your face out of sight."

"But-"

"Furthermore, you're supposed to be dead. Anyone and I mean ANYONE, sees you and recognizes you, it'll be the galleys for you. That or worst. The Gerudo's will have their way with you." He said. Both he and Link shared a shudder, thinking of the unimaginable things the unforgiving female race would do to their prisoners.

"Thirdly, the Gorons are said to have retreated deep within the mountains. They cut off any communication with the outside world, same as we, the Zora's, have."

"Were they…" Link began but the question died in his throat. He couldn't bear to think his comrades in the mountains wiped out completely.

"They say they have been annihilated, but I highly doubt that. Gorons are almost as though as we are." Shun said with a nod. Link chuckled at the dry humor. "Ok…anything else?" he hummed, tapping his chin in thought. Link shifted around on the ground, growing impatient. When the old Zora looked completely lost he stood up to his feet.

"Well, thanks for the update your Majesty." Link said, bowing respectively. "Please give my regards to Fre-The King." He said catching himself.

"Yeah, yeah." The Zora said, still deep in thought. Link grinned and walked to the door.

"By the way, you have some bad memory. I don't care if it was 10 years either." Shun said out of the blue, confusing the knight while he tugged again at the handle.

"Why's that sir?" Link said in a tensed tone from his muscles straining to open the door.

"It opens out."

Link blinked. He looked at the door, as though it grew a nose and spoke to him. Slowly he pushed it and it freely swung open. A stupid grin spread over his face, rubbing his cheek while blushing at the smug Zora.

"W-Well, I'll be off then!" he laughed and turned to leave.

"WAIT!"

Link stopped abruptly, turning to see the King running down the hall as fast as he could. The Zora stopped short, panting and looked up at the startled knight with an awkward expression. "Link, remember one thing…"

The knight waited and stood still for the King's next words.

"The world is much more dangerous than you remember it Link. Monsters run wild. They even come out during the day. So listen well." Fredrick said, taking a deep breath to calm his excessive panting. He stared up at him with that same serious expression that made Link almost forget there was ever a laughing and carefree boy in him. "When the sun is out, stick to the shadows. When the Moon is neigh, don't go out to the darkness."

A silence fell between them. Shun in the sidelines hummed in thought, waiting for a reaction. Not much to the old Zora's surprise, the knight began to grin and nodded.

"Thanks buddy."

Fredrick too smile back.

"Eh, not what I was trying to remember, but sounds about right." Shun said scratching his head. Link laughed out loud while Fredrick gave a dry look to his elder relative.

"Well, I'll be off then." Link said turning into the dark tunnel that led out through the mountain.

"Farewell Link! And good luck!" Fredrick yelled after him, waving. When the king could no longer see the blond, he closed the door with a sigh. "You are going to need it-"

"DOH!"

The little Zora yelped at the sudden exclamation of the elder one, who held a hand in the air like he discovered a brilliant idea. "What?!"

"I forgot to warn him! Dang this old mind of mine…" Shun cursed himself, rubbing his head.

"What?"

"About the new guardian monsters Ganondorf got himself!"

"….OH Sweet…CRAP! THAT'S RIGHT!" the king exclaimed. Both he and Shun turned to the door with a sinking feeling in their stomachs. "I hope he gets to the castle before it gets dark…"

* * *

"Ok…from here I go…which way again?" Link mumbled to himself. He held the lantern up, lighting up the two open pathways in front of him. They both looked the same, and he faintly remembered that there was a trap in one of them. "Hmm…" Link hummed as he scratched his head. "Now where…" he went to the right, holding up his lantern to peer into the darkness, seeing nothing in the yawning shadows. He stepped over to the left but had the same results.

"Now what was it I did to remember the way again…?" he mumbled, rubbing his head. He blinked and then grinned from ear to ear! "Oh yeah!" He slapped a hand over his eyes, held out his lantern and walked forward. At first he rammed into the corner intersection. He laughed at himself and moved into an opening.

He moved into the darkness blindly, completely confident in his decision he chose the right way. After a few moments, he felt light on his face. Lifting his hand to see the outside world, the setting sun in the distance over the mountains, he grinned.

"Ha! Never fails!" he yelled triumphantly. Turning off his lantern he quickly made his way down the narrow pathway. He passed lanky trees and jagged rocks, reaching a clearing. "Now to just find that old water slide…" he mumbled, digging through the tall bushes and shrubbery. "I know its here somewh-EREEEEEEEE!"

Link screamed the whole way down the slippery slope, half way turning into laughter. The ride ended to the lake, sending a small wave across the surface. At the floating house, the man gave a start, looking wildly around.

"Now who's screaming?!" he yelled, stomping over to the edge. "Come on! Come out and quit your games!"

No answer came to him, and the man had to glare out into the lake. He paused, seeing some bubbles appear a little ways off. For a moment, he looked confused. There weren't any fish in the lake, so why…

The bubbles grew and were moving. Towards him! Like a squirrel, he leapt back on his seat, getting as high as he could get from the water's edge. Running over the bridge would only corner him halfway he knew, and being on a floating thing on water proved more of a trap than anything at the moment. He would run into the cannon's mouth and lock himself in, but that would be the last resort. Right now, he can only stay up and away from the water.

He sweated bullets as the bubbles moved towards him and the closer it got, the more of a dark shape began appear under the surface. He turned white with terror and hugged the chair's back to his chest, waiting for his doom. All those years of ignoring ghost's of the lake were finally coming back to haunt him. Surely they were the spirits coming to drag him to the bottom for his home floating in their lake.

"It was good while it lasted…" he grumbled, despite his undying fear.

As soon as the bubbling mass came to the wooden platforms, a head burst from the water's surface. The man gave a shriek, literally jumping away while still on his chair. He watched with wide eyes as the soaked body dragged itself up, clawing at the wood with pale fingers. Hair and clothes dripped with droplets as it gasped and gagged, shoulders hunched over to hide its disfigured face.

The man gulped, shaking on his toes that stood on the seat, hiding as best he could behind the back of the chair.

The creature gave a inhuman gurgle, coughing out a wad of seaweed. After that, it proceeded to slowly stand to its full height, almost going 6 six, towering over the little man. The setting sun played as an amplifier to shadow his features, scaring the man speechless. Bright blue eyes that could only belong to a Hylian stared down at him, no doubt a fallen solider from years ago to take him as his prisoner. A gangly hand reached out to him. This was it…

"Hi there!" the ghost greeted, grabbing the man's petrified hand to shake. "Thank you for this weird contraption on the water. If it weren't for it, I was sure to drown a second time!" the ghoul joked. "At first I thought it looked weird but now I see why the Zora's don't mind it so much from underwater. It's painted really pretty underneath! You outdid yourself, that you did sir!"

Again, the man stayed speechless and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you but I best be off." He said, and with that, he patted the man's shoulder and turned to run down the wooden bridge, something a watery ghoul shouldn't be able to do.

Once the ghoul was gone and out of sight, the man fell over his chair, unable to speak anymore than a few shocked words.

"The sprits…are kinder…than I thought…"

* * *

Link jumped over another rock pile, eyes showing their full detest of a wall blocking the pathway to the lake. What's more, he only discovered another way around the pile once he reached the top. Adding to his frustration he climbed over a mountain of rocks for no reason. He reached the grassy land with a jump and took off in a run. The sun was almost gone, setting the land in twilight. A soft glow setting over the lands like a magical spell. If he wasn't in such a rush, he would have relished the sight.

Link ran over the field, his thoughts occupied by the princess when he suddenly tripped and fell over! He groaned loudly, rubbing his sore nose that landed on the ground first. He moved to stand again when his foot was tugged in the opposite direction. Quirking a brow, Link looked over his shoulder to see a vine wrapped around his ankle. It grew up his leg, alerting the knight to take out his sword and slice at the vine. A loud screech went off as purple liquid spurted out of the vine that proved to be a vein for a snapping Venus flytrap monster. It spouted from the ground, teeth gnashing together and slimy tongue slinking in its mouth wildly.

Link narrowed his eyes at the beast, jumping to his feet to take a stance to fight. He then remembered he was loosing time and quickly sliced at the beast's head. In his adventures, that would always still the monster. However, this one was much more vicious than he thought.

The head bounced on the grass, spitting out venom madly even without a body. Link stared at it in shock for a split second, and a second too much. With the maddening rush that only a carnivore would have, he jumped at his waist, digging its teeth into his body! The beast was smarter than it looked he noticed, for it attacked his arms first to keep him immobile from his sword. He gave a thankful breath of air to feel none of the teeth struck his weak spot. If that would to happen then he would REALLY be in trouble.

Link heaved a leg to kick at the plant. It stayed put however, digging its teeth even deeper into his skin. Growling, the knight pushed against the teeth on his arms, ignoring the fact it only made the teeth sink into his skin more. He took a better grip of his sword, and in one upward slash, sliced the beast from the inside of his mouth! Two halves of the beast bounces away from him, wilting away in seconds and then bursting in a cloud of smoke.

The knight huffed and looked at his attire. He grinned. This was how his tunic was supposed to look like. Full of tears of his adventures and bloody from battles. The eerie clean sense was gone for the moment, and for that, Link was thankful for he felt normal for the first time. Back in his own time…at least for the moment.

Shaking his head, he turned to run at full speed to the gates. Because of the beast, he now was running against time that seemed to be not his friend. The sun setting made the gates begin to close. Link knew that the guards of the gates were over the bridge, so shouting would do no good. Using the last bit of energy, Link ran to the gates, jumping through the crack of the opening, just as it closed! He landed on the wooden bridge with a slam, somehow coming to his feet from the clumsy fall, and hitting the wall, overturning the side to fall into the river!

"Oy! What was that?!" one of the guards shouted out in alarm of the splash.

"I heard nothin'. You be a'right Ginny ol' boy?"

"Now I know I 'eard something! I ain't crazy!"

"You're more loony than a bag of squirrels. Its nothin'."

"But you know outsider's aren't allowed in! Just let me have a look..."

Link swam under the bridge's shadow as a lantern was pointed down at the river. He remembered all too well of Shun's warning. Keeping out of sight was the best he could do to stay alive. And after what he overheard from the men, he guessed that he would have to stay hiding no matter what.

Link gave a grumble, swimming to the walls of the castle from the moat. Scrutinizing how tall the walls looked from his spot. He could use his grappling hook, but that would alert the guards. But maybe if he did it at the right time and spot…

Link's thoughts came to a spot as he heard a low growl from behind. The knight whipped around to see three dark forms moving towards him in the water. In the shadow's, he couldn't make out what the beast's were. But whatever they were, they didn't seem friendly.

"And me without my Zora suit…" he mumbled angrily to himself for being unprepared. He backed away from the monsters, placing his hand on the wall. He failed to notice the glow his hand gave to the wall, and only felt it cave in, letting the water, including him, inside! He gave a yelp as he flooded into the opening, slamming into something rock solid. The opening behind him closed on its own, the glow of a mystical symbol fading away as soon as it came.

Link unstuck himself from the mass of rock he was sent flying into to, shaking his head slightly. He blinked at the darkness surrounding him, giving a hum. He dug into his sack and withdrew his lantern to light up his world.

A skull met his sight.

Link gave a small shriek seeing the thing jump out at him. He took another look to see it was just a harmless skeleton, tied to the wall by chains. He moved his lantern around to see he was in a small room made of stone. Putting two and two together, he realized he was in none other than the dungeon.

"Huh…I guess this is as good of a place to start." He said with a grin, tucking the lantern to his belt and moving to the gate. Not to his surprise, he found it locked. "Now why would they need a lock for you old friend? Obviously you earned your good behavior freedom, right?" he joked, smiling at the grinning pile of bones.

He dug into his pocket and withdrew a small device. "It's a good thing I found this little bugger years ago…no more searching for useless keys for me!" he almost sang happily as he inserted a magic skeleton key into the lock and stepped out with ease. Once he was out, Link gave a loud gasp!

Skeletons everywhere. All were tied to a sort of chain or locked away. The sight was almost frightening to the knight to see in the peaceful kingdom. There were literally hundreds of skeletons in the many cells. None of them looked too old, which meant they were just recently this generation.

Almost 10 years…

He gritted his teeth, tightened his fist, and growled out loud. Unable to keep in fury contained, he punched the wall beside him. The numbing feeling of the blow sent electric vibes of pain up his arm, but he could care less. His blue eyes were lit aflame in the darkness, boiling over with relentless anger.

"Damn you Ganondorf…"

After a second blow, he heard the clatter of chains. Link stopped to look around, hearing soft moaning from within the cells.

"Hello…?" a voice whined pathetically. Link moved quickly down the corridors, checking every cell. He stopped at the last one, seeing a body tied to the wall. Its head full of tangled white hair stayed down as he hung by his hands. "Please…help…me…"

Link scrambled with the lock and ran to the man's side, unlocking the chains holding him up. Once he was free, he fell into Link's arms. He laid him in his arms as best he could, as the man tried to regain his consciousness. His kind eyes opened up to Link's, and he smiled.

"Ah…I was hoping the grim reaper would appear as someone I once knew…and of all people, I'm glad its you." He said in a raspy tone. His throat sounded dry. Link dug into his pocket to withdraw a bottle of water and held it to his trembling lips. "Oh…how kind of you spirit…" he mumbled, sipping the drink slowly, savoring it.

"How long have you been here?" Link asked.

"Weeks…" he croaked out, half way done with his drink. "These damn guards hardly ever come in the cells for meals, so it's a miracle I'm breathing…"

"You're a strong man." Link commented.

"Heh…in my profession, you're going to have to."

It took a Link to take in the man's large build. Signs of fat missing from his body gave clues to why he was alive for so long. Burly arms reduced to sticks with flabby skin sat on his lap with the wrists bruised with the handcuffs mark still fresh on them. Thick eyebrows grew to the very edges of his face, almost going out of the sides of his face. By the energy by the bushy brows, they could have stood up in the air on their own.

It was then Link knew this man, and knew why he knew him!

"Mr. Kaepora?!" he exclaimed. Link knew this man from his visits to the astrology shop and the medical ward! A doctor in both divisions. "W-What are you doing here?!"

The man gave a dry chuckle. Link still remembered that it came out few times and those times were full of rich laughter. The laugh felt like an insult to the man he used to be. "I got a little to friendly to some strangers and word spread quickly. Guess the king doesn't like being friendly."

Link held his breathe, almost afraid to ask, but he had to know. Shun didn't give him a straight answer, and even if he did, he wants to hear it from a trustworthy friend to see if it was true and not a sick joke. "Who….who is the king?"

The smile stayed on the man's lips, but it was from other matters that he was smiling at when he answered. "Ganondorf."

Link's shoulders sunk down. The fact he is in the future was now officially true.

"He took the throne when the good king was killed in the massacre." He added, giving a sigh. The knight smiled at the man, glad to hear someone remembered the old king as the good king. With a nod, Link moved his arms around the shoulders and heaved him up. It wasn't hard. He hardly weighed anything.

The man blinked at him, frowning that same frown the young lad remembered when he was thinking. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here." Link said grinning ear to ear. "You can make it out of here, right Mr. Pora?" he said, using his old nickname he hated so much.

The man stared at him, giving a real look over. He felt his hands, wincing as he did. He took another look at Link, his frown deepening. "What sorcery is this?" he asked seriously.

Link only grinned again. "Just lending a hand to you Mr. Pora. What's the matter? Ghost got your tongue?"

"I don't believe in ghosts." He replied in a snapping tone as he was taken out of the cell. Link looked both ways for any guards and walked in one direction.

"Then I must be real." He replied evenly.

"I don't believe that either." He said. He kept staring at Link, but the knight paid no mind to him, too focused to find an exit. "You look the same as I last saw you."

"Really?" he said stepping up a winding stairway, carefully keeping mind of his weak friend. "What was I doing when you last saw me?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday…you came in with a ridiculous grin and asked me for a favor."

"Did I?"

"Yes. I asked you what you wanted so you could leave and you laughed. You asked if you could borrow a telescope to show the princess the night skies. It was two days before you disappeared."

Link grinned. He said disappeared. Not died. "Sounds about right. She liked to stars by the way. Said they looked lovely. But I think your missing something."

The man quirked a brow as Link grinned at him. "I ran out calling you a tight wad hooting owl!"

The thick eyebrows on the man rose up slightly, and it was the most surprised look Link saw on the man. "You really left at terrible timing boy."

"So I was told." Link said, stopping at the large iron door. He peeked inside, seeing the hallways were empty at the moment. He dug into his pocket and put his key through the slot for an easy opening. "Shun of the Zora clan informed me of the world today."

"A lot has changed. The stars themselves seemed to have changed because of this insanity." He sighed. He glanced at him and gave a breath that passed for a chuckle. "You look good for your age. You haven't changed a bit."

"And you look older than those skeletons." The knight joked.

"Watch it boy. If you had half the luck I have, you would be thankful to be this old."

"I'm sure. But I think I would rather be dead than-" Link stopped, hearing the pitter patter of footsteps. Link narrowed his eyes at the soft light growing in the distance around the corner.

"Hang on." Link whispered.

"Wait, what-" the old man stopped as Link jumped upward, with the old man in arms. He had no idea what happened, but he found himself hanging from the narrow corridor with Link hanging onto the beams with his bare hands! Kaepora knew Link to be reckless but as to grab onto a crumbling beam just meters away from being discovered with another man on him was ludicrous! He would have voiced out his thoughts when the guard of the female Gerudo came walking around the corner, lantern in hand.

Mr. Kaepora looked at Link worriedly. The knight seemed completely confident, smiling a crooked smile down at the guard. But Kaepora noted the sweat gathering on his brow and the barely contained breath. He was in pain obviously. But he was fighting it off as best he could. They were too heavy!

The Guard walked under the two without so much as a glance up at them, letting out a long tired yawn. She mumbled something out loud about another boring shift and disappeared. Link dropped to the floor silently and moved fast down the hallway.

"We have to hurry. It would be a matter of time before she notices the only occupant is missing." The knight said hurrying down the stone steps. He moved till he saw another door and opened it, glad to see he was outside at last into the dark world. "You have any friends you could stay with?"

Kaepora, who had been studying Link's short of breath and sweaty face, nodded. "An old friend on the market place would hide me I'm sure. So long as they didn't do anything to him."

Link frowned and moved forward.

The first thing he noticed was the dirty streets filled with lifeless people walking about. They seemed dead to the world and walked like zombies. Some moaned with some kind of problem while others laid on the ground in a bundle to keep warm. Link's heart wrenched at the sight.

"Link. Gerudo guards move constantly through the city! We have to move!" Kaepora hissed at him. Link woke up and moved again with urgency. He was thankful the streets hadn't changed since he was gone and found the walk ways the same as he walked though them a week ago. Or, a week ago in his mind. In the dark he could barely see, but he would have preferred this. One, it made blending into the shadows easier, hiding from the occasional guard walking around. Second…he doesn't think he could handle the true sight of the city in the sunlight.

Link finally reached the marketplace, with Kaepora pointing him in the right direction of which shop door to knock on. The blond guided them to the backdoor and knocked a certain way the old man told him to. It was a code knock to show a friend was in trouble. Once he did, Link quickly placed the man on the doorstep.

"What are you doing?!" Kaepora hissed!

"I can't be seen Mr. Pora. You understand don't you?"

"But Link, these are good people, I've known them for years. And you still need to explain to me about-"

"I'm sorry, but I have t go. I'll come back another time and explain everything. I promise." Link said, and turned away to hide in the shadows just as the door opened.

To leave the old friend behind hurt the knight more than he'd ever know. He believed him so easily, just as a good friend should. But he had matters to attend to, important ones. Questions that need to be answered that are left unsaid.

Link kept to the shadows, ducking Gerudo females without a problem. He had dealt with them before and knew where to hide and how to hide his body. It was much easier than the Sheikah, who could sense someone standing a mile away. He was glad that they were a proud race who would never dwell on matters like war.

Link moved towards a certain destination. And it came into view once he spotted the flaming torches of the colossal gate. Tall towers met the dark skies as he saw the grand castle in view.

"Finally…I'll see you princess."

* * *

Tadah! Cliffhnager!! Sorry, he doesn't meet with the princess yet, but I'm sure you all know what's going to happen right? Link made some new friends! Some knew who he was and some didn't. LOL And yes, I got to use that wise owl from the Ocirna time game as a human. And to not use the man on the cannon house would have been an insult. He seemed too funny.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

GRAW! I finally update this dang thing after months of doing nothing! Sorry for the lare update, but I've been busy with college and junk. Bleh. Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story!

* * *

Zelda felt herself stuck in her room. Even after Telma dressed her up and fed her, she couldn't seem to leave the room to meet her beloved uncle. Her mind was elsewhere, taking her beyond the borders of Hyrule into farther lands. Her mind kept coming back to her dream. The haunting images of the knight falling to his death haunted her dreams and waking moments, and she still could not let go of that. The guilt of her childhood friend and father weighed her down, shrinking down her courage to hide in the shadows. She regretted ever being such a wild child. She wished she could take back any little impish act she made and instead used those times to be a good, obedient daughter. If she had, her father would still be there.

However she cannot deny that it was because of her recklessness she met the brave knight to begin with. The irony of it all to think his death was caused by a mere child who brought him into her world selfishly, just to protect her. It was a chance meeting, and even though she dearly treasured their friendship, she wished she never met him at all.

At least that way he would have lived much longer.

Zelda looked out the window, her world falling under twilight. She found this time of day the most magnificent to watch. Everything was set in a glow, and made even her kingdom seem beautiful.

What a laugh. Her pathetic rule brought her people to ruin. From where she sat by the window she saw peasants mulling about in dirty streets, hurrying home before nightfall. She felt her heart drop to her stomach as she saw a man drop to the ground in mid walk, and did not stir. Recently there had been more deaths for some reason. She knew little of what happens in her city anymore. She preferred to keep a deaf ear to such matters.

After all, a hypocrite ruler who had been the reason her father was dead is not fit to rule. Not with the blood of so many people on her hands.

When she was young, she found out that the massacre of monsters continually grew throughout Hyrule. It was her foolishness that brought this curse to her lands. Many people died and lost farmland and families because of her.

Zelda heaved a sigh, tired of milling on her guilt. She forced her mind to remember of her uncle's meeting, but found her mind wondered away once more. This time, to her hand.

Her hand tingled around the area where her symbol was. She blinked curiously at it, wondering what could have happened to make it do such a thing. To her surprise, it glowed for a few seconds before dying down again. Now her hand began to warm up, traveling up her arm, sending goose bumps through her body. She bit her lip, holding her hand to her chest in thought.

"What is happening to me today?" she asked herself. The soft sound of her voice caused her pet to stir at her feet. He raised his head to look at her, hearing her voice for the first time in hours. Zelda mindlessly reached down at him to pet her loyal canine. He stood up on all fours to meet her warm hand halfway, rubbing his head affectionately against her palm and her leg. She would have smiled at him, if her mind wasn't so preoccupied with the glowing emblem. Kawod didn't seem to mind and only stood by her side to give any support a loyal, trustworthy, four legged, companion could offer.

First she woke with a strange dream, then had that hallucination by the lake…she denied it was anything else but her imagination playing tricks on her again. Many a times before she would sometimes dream up his image in the middle of the day, nearly screaming at his smiling face before she would blink him to disappear. Those only happened in her most depressing and desperate times. Today she did feel depressed, but she surely didn't feel that much to see Link come out of the blue like he had.

Perhaps she was getting sick. Yes, that had to be the reason. All these strange feelings and happenings were just built up stress, causing her to be sick.

A knock at the door alerted the princess, and she turned just in time to see Telma appear, looking rather crossed.

"Princess, you are still here?" she said with a frown. "Child, the king wished you hours ago! He will be quite upset with you if you don't move it out of here on the double!" the woman snapped like a daunting mother.

Zelda smiled apologetically at the woman, standing in a foot length violet gown. In the nightly glow, she seemed to glow in the soft colors, making her seem angelic. The sleeves traveled down past her hands in beautiful silky frills, with the rest of her dress fit to shape her body. It was the newest fashion, but Zelda could have cared less, what with her kingdom barely able to survive on what they have. She wondered herself how they could live so comfortably while their city crumbled and suffered.

But again, she turned a deaf ear to these matters. Her Uncle was much stronger in these matters and would know the right thing to do. She was sure of it. But perhaps this talk would be good after all. She could ask some questions she's always wanted to ask.

Telma's stern expression fell at the sad eyes of the princess. She gave a sigh and walked in, arms outstretched to get the girl into a warm hug. "Oh honey…" she whispered, tightening her arms around the frail girl. "I know your hurting, but you have to bury the past and move forward."

Zelda knew the woman was careful not to overstep her boundaries as being a maid to royal blood, but sometimes the young princess wished she would. At least to have someone tell her what she would do and help her in such a confusing state of her life. What with her father gone, she had no one left but her Uncle. And the man was caring enough towards her, but it was not the same.

If only someone was alive by her side…

"I'm fine Telma. Really."

* * *

"Finally…I'll see you princess."

Even as Link said this for the third time he didn't move. He couldn't seem to for some reason. His mind was telling him to lift his right leg and then the left but they remained glued to the ground. He glared down at his feet.

"What's wrong with seeing an old friend?" he asked out loud.

A friend that might have forgotten him. He could hardly bare the tension of a friend leaving him behind or worst betraying him. To think that someone he considered close to him had moved on and never thought of him again wrenched a knife in his chest.

He thought of her sweet smiling little face. Her delighted, innocent giggles. Her sparkling violet eyes staring up at him adoringly.

Just how much had that little girl changed since he last saw her anyway?

Link shook his head, forcing such thoughts from his mind and glared at the castle. With a deep breathe, he practically had to grab something to pull himself forward. He never felt this way before. He never hesitated about anything. He questioned often times why he would, and came up to the conclusion he had never felt any fear about facing things rather than avoiding them.

It was the avoiding and forgetting that frightened Link. Perhaps that was why the sudden change in years of absence hurt him so. And perhaps that was why he never really stayed in one place for too long. Getting attached often times does this to a person.

But this was different. Much different. He is here to save someone and he will not be held back by his feelings.

Now confident, Link began to hurry along towards the castle, his heart racing as he came closer. A smile soon enough found its way to his face and he felt his cheeks ache from grinning. _'Maybe she remembered the time I took her out to the lake for the first time.'_ He wondered, smiling brightly at the fond memory. _'Or the time I snuck her out of her studies to show her the horse stalls. She really loved that.'_

As Link continued to recollect his memories, he noticed a group gathered at the castle frontal gates. To his surprise, it was a small family of children. They were all huddled together in an attempt to fight the cold, wearing nothing more than the rags on their backs. The sight made the noble man make a large U-turn towards the kids, coming to their aid. He failed to notice the two Gerudo women guards standing in the shadows, spotting him running around.

"Kids, why are you out here?! Why aren't you in your homes?" Link asked hurriedly. The children looked surprised by his sudden appearance and some even withered away from him in fear. It only made the man's heart break all the more. "Do you even have homes?"

A few exchanged looks, confused by his concern. A couple more brave ones shook their heads, their eyes hallow with grief and desperation.

Link bit his lip. "Is there an inn you can pay for the night?" he asked.

The children now looked at him with a hopeful shine. "Yes…" one child spoke, her face dirtier than the rags she wore, yet her eyes shined beautifully like diamonds, making her pretty even when covered in dirt. It dimmed away quickly as she added, "And no..."

Link smiled and dug into his pocket, taking out a handful of colored gems. The children gave gasps of wonder and stared at him as though he had grown a second head. "S-Sir…are you giving this to us?"

The man gave a thin smile, wondering how a child could ever ask such a thing. It sounded as though it was taboo to help defenseless children. "Yes." He said with a grin. "Pay for a few nights stay and get a hot meal! And some baths too. You all look filthy." He laughed ruffling a boy's head on his right. His grin grew when he heard the child laugh, a bit raspy and dry, but he would take it.

The children's tiny hands grabbed the gems slowly, as though he was a tricky merchant, ready to swipe his hand away. But he held them out further to them, encouraging them to take it. Delighted smiles spread over their faces and they took the gems. He grinned at their gleaming eyes, wide with happy tears. "Thank you…sir."

Link nodded, standing up and turning around to go the castle at last, only to stop to face the slit yellow eyes of a darkly tanned Gerudo woman, dressed in purple attire that consist a tube top and pants that puffed out around her legs to her ankles with a thick scarf covering her neck and mouth, nearly hiding her face. He nearly jumped at how close she was but held steady, meeting her hard gaze with his most innocent stare he could manage. He did very well to contain his anger, standing face to face with the very race that caused so much grief, but causing a scene now would only make more problems. He forced a look of surprise, blinking at her and the second guard. "Oh, hello ladies. Would you like some too? I have more than enough." He said with a grin.

The woman's eyes stayed on him while the other glared at the group of children. They all gave a shriek and scattered around, running into the streets in a panic! Link still stayed put, holding his ground against them. The one before him finally spoke.

"Sir, you realize that its against the law to help the weak in the streets." She said. The way she spoke it sounded as though he should already know. A tone he did not like at all.

"Why, no. I didn't know such a law existed! Do forgive me." He said, stepping back at last to bow slightly. He looked over his shoulder and feigned surprise. "Oh my word!" he gasped and then faced the two. "It would appear those kids took my gems after all! Oh whatever shall I do? I can't take them back!"

If Link knew any better, he could have sworn he saw the eyes on the woman narrow down even more. Her hands withdrew two blades, both curved at an angle and held at a crossed "X" to his neck. The Knight barely flinched at the weapons drawn at him and he straightened his back slightly to become a little taller than her. "Ma'me, I hardly doubt these are necessary."

"Just who are you?" she growled, crossing the blades closer to his neck. If anything, his calm attitude made her more suspicious of him. Completely unfazed, the knight smiled charmingly at her.

"Just a passing knight. Nothing more."

At those words, she saw the eyes widen a bit before narrowing down at him once more; this time there was a grin to those eyes, hidden by the scarf. "Is that so? Are you lost sir knight?" she asked, her eyes glancing at her companion who held the same smug expression.

"Why yes! How did you know?" Link said, smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, we have our guesses about you." She said, pulling her swords away from him. He ignored the little cut she left behind on his neck, feeling it bleed as she pulled her blade away. Link knew fully well how skilled a Gerudo was with their weapons. It's rare they would make any sort of mistake. "Why don't you come back with us to the castle? I am sure the King would LOVE to see a knight has arrived."

Despite the crawling sensation in the pit of his stomach, Link smiled at them and nodded. "Lead the way ladies."

With one last haughty look at him, they turned around and started to walk to the castle. He followed closely behind, completely at ease, until something struck the back of his head. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the same group of children waving at him. They shook their heads and waved their arms for him to come back. An obvious warning for him not to follow.

He only grinned and winked at them and continued to follow the two Gerudo through the gates. He looked up at the towering doors and the short walkway towards the main castle. He grinned again.

"Ladies, if you don't mind me asking, do you know of the one question you cannot answer?" he asked.

The woman didn't even glance back at him, with one barely grunting to respond. His eyes gleamed for a second before stepping up from behind and striking at their necks with his hands. They gave a startled gasp before falling limp into his arms.

"Are you sleeping?" he whispered. With that said, he picked them up, one on each arm, and hurried back to the gates. Just before he left, he turned to the two doors lines up on the wall. One he knew would lead to the stairway going up for any guard meant to keep watch from above. And the other…

He threw open the door and threw the girls in, slamming it behind them.

The closet.

"Sorry ladies, but please don't underestimate me next time." He said with an apologetic grin, bowing to the door to show his gentlemanly passion before turning round to run towards the castle. Just before he went to the main entrance, he took a sharp left and leapt off the ledge. He was surely to fall into the chasm if he hadn't reached for his grappling hook, shooting it upwards to the underside of the bridge. And like that, he shot up against gravity and hung from the underbelly of the bridge.

"Heh…I feel like a troll." He laughed to himself, looking down to the secret platform. Swinging his feet to and fro, he released his hold in time to fly forward and crash on the platform in a tumble and roll. The platform led into a secret hallway, dark and foreboding. He remembered a time when the king showed him this in case Link would have to use it to take the princess out for a quick escape or quick entrance. A quick glance around the inside of the hall told him the secret entrance hadn't been used in some time. Many, many years of dust collected over the table where he used to play card with his highness on those few days where he needed a break and Link proved to be his victim for his tricky gamble games.

Not dwelling on the dreads of his past, Link ran forward into the castle, his heart once again racing with new bound excitement!

'Maybe she forgot about me. Maybe she remembered the time I gave her that silver bag. Maybe she'll think I'm crazy. Maybe…'

So many more maybe's entered his mind, and yet not one of them slowed him down. If anything, with him in the castle, he hurried up even more. It took all he had to remember to check for any guards on duty. But even then he kept running.

He came to the end of the hallway, of a large door made of stone. Link bit his lip. If he should try to open it, it would make a lot of noise and bring him unwanted attention. But like his thoughts on the guards, he could care less and pushed at the door with all his might. It creaked open slowly, creating much noise like he predicted. He pushed even harder to hurry up and finally had enough space to slip through.

Once he did, he saw the familiar corridors of the castle. Luscious red carpet adorned the floor, fabulous paintings hung on the walls, and white marble shined off the light streaming from the tall windows. The sight brought such relief and joy to his heart that he could have gone as far as to think he was returning home. He breathed in a sigh, smelling even the familiar scent of the thick carpet that hadn't been cleaned in months. Same lazy cleaning crew.

Link shook his head and forced himself to focus on more important matters: like pushing back the gigantic door in place. The door from the outside looked no different from the rest of the wall, which proved the best secret of the castle to any who knew it.

The knight was halfway through pushing the door back in place when he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming his way. Link looked in either direction and saw with horror a shadow appeared from around the corner on his right. He pushed at the door one last time and jumped for the window above him. He managed to open its rusty hinges enough to slip out, same as he did with the door. And there he hung, hanging over the deep abyss that surrounded the castle.

By the pitter patter on the carpet, Link could tell it was dainty shoes that walked by and assumed it was a woman. His guess proved right when she made a sigh and actually paused in front of him! What's more, he heard her comment about the window open! Link panicked and tightened his grip over the rail. He couldn't stay there however. Biting his lip, the young man looked to the direction the throne room would be in. Digging into his pouch, he pulled out his grappling hook, letting it fly to the window farthest from him. Without checking to see if it was secured, he jumped off and swung away just as a woman reached over to the glass window and brought it in to close. Her blond hair shook as she made a mental note to tell the maid to remember to close it.

Link scrambled on the window he landed on, having the hook unlatch the second he grabbed onto the wall.

"Getting rusty…" he mumbled before climbing up into the thankfully open window. It wasn't even a window, but a hole in the castle wall shaped like one. Link noticed this and realized he was now at the throne room. It was the only room in the castle without glass paneling. He breathed in deeply to calm his heart and cool his head, reminding himself all the training from the Sheikah's long ago. Digging into his pouch, he dug around to hopefully find his arrow. Perhaps if he spotted Ganondorf…

Link froze. He checked his pouch again and found no arrow. What's more, he found none of his special bombs, binoculars, life wand; everything but his skeleton key, his lamp, and his grappling hook was gone! Even all his precious bottles he collected over the years were gone!

The knight for a moment thought someone stole his items when he remembered the day he ha saved the princess…stupidly dumping all his weapons on the floor before leaping towards the monster that was about to kill the girl, and then dumping every bomb in his hold on those beasts.

He was about ready to kill himself. Link smacked his head repeatedly with his curled fist, trying to be quiet about it though. What can he do with what he got? Shine a light on his face? Throw the key into his eye? The grappling hook might work, but then he would be pulled into the room. And his sword and shield would only help him in close combat situations. His plan was to strike him down the minute he saw him at a distance. But then again, thinking like that only made him look like the bad guy, but he was so angry at the man that he almost didn't care. Yet there was still a part of him that still did, and reminded him that an honorable knight doesn't attack from behind.

Which really made a thorn in his side in his opinion.

"Dammit…" he grumbled and then shook his head. The more important task at hand was to get information. He could kill him later once he figures out where the evil man stands in the castle, figuring out the outcomes if he should take action; maybe then he could figure out a plan of what to do.

Pulling himself up enough to peek inside, he saw the room was bare save for a single soul sitting at the throne. Being extra cautious, he climbed in and reached for one of the many thick curtains hanging by the window. He climbed as fast as he could without making any noise. As soon as he reached the top he climbed onto one of the stone banisters that connected to the pillars. He was thankful for the almost bridge like design of the stone arch, proving him the perfect hiding and spying spot. Once he settled, he saw the color of the curtain was a dark red, rather than the original proud, bright colors of the kingdom. Daring a look around, he saw nearly everything in the room was not had it been before. Everything seemed to be darker, sinister, and held the look of an evil emperor.

Perfect for Ganondorf's image.

He found he hid just in time, for he could hear the rustle of a thick cape moving his way. Link held his breathe, waiting. However a sharp gasp escaped his mouth. The unbearable pain at his backside stung, sending the familiar waves of agony through his body, only this time, it felt much worst. Much, much, MUCH worst! Like the main source of his suffering was right under his nose, breathing down onto his wound to make it ache terribly.

The shuffling of the cape came to a stop. The blond could almost smell the tension in the air as he felt the presence of the man from the throne listening to any sound. Waiting for any other slip up he would make.

However a new voice entered the room and Link felt relieved.

"Uncle?"

Link finally dared to look over the side to see the top of the one and only Ganondorf. The man wore an extravagant suit, colored in blacks and gold's, with his long flowing cape equally as dark as his suit, if not darker. His sickly colored skin was the same as he remembered it to be with his head of red hair untamed on his head, with a beard now covering his chin and most of his upper lip.

There were few times Link wanted to bomb someone other than a monster. Now was those times. Only he wanted a hundred bombs at his disposal and he didn't even have one. He was sure if he had a rock even, he would drop it on him.

The man turned around, his face brightening up with a smile. "Ah, there is my beloved niece! I thought you weren't coming! I called you hours ago…"

Link hid again, noticing how the man was about to glance up nonchalantly. He pressed his back to the pillar, moving slightly to be on the stone bridge. He prayed it would hold him.

"I'm sorry Uncle," the soft voice spoke, the same dainty footsteps echoing out into the throne room. "I had a terrible morning."

Link paused to listen to this voice. It felt like wind chimes on a breezy day and made his heart almost skip a beat. It sounded so familiar…

"Oh my, that won't do at all!" Ganondorf said walking more inward into the room towards the female.

"What were you doing by the window?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought I heard a noise, but it seems to be only the wind."

Link stayed hidden, doubting the clever man would dismiss the shudder of the curtain and the sudden gasp for mere sounds of the wind. He kept in mind this was the same man who overthrew the kingdom underhandedly. 10 years ruling it or not, he was sure to be just as cautious as he was before.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you. Wonderful news!" the man said exaggeratedly.

"Really Uncle? What is it?" the girl asked as they made their way back to the throne. The man made his seat on the grand chair and faced the girl with a grin.

"I have made arrangements for your upcoming birthday. We are going to have a ball!"

The woman stayed silent for a moment before speaking in a meek tone. "A-A ball Uncle? Oh, but you know I detest those! S-So many people are there, a-and the men all try to court me!"

"Well what's wrong with that my pet?" he said. "You'll be turning 16 and you need to meet the grand royalties outside this kingdom."

"B-But what about the lands within our kingdom? I haven't heard a word of them in years. Can't we just invite them?"

"They long ago cut their ties with us my pet, I have nothing else to do with them now." He said in a stern tone.

Link bit back a growl. "Yeah, because you nearly drove them into ruin you selfish, wicked, heartless, old-"

"But Uncle, the-the castle is in ruin as well! The people are starving and-and we haven't-"

"Oh, my sweet little niece." The man interrupted her, stepping from the throne to stand by her. "I know you're worried about the people, but I have tried, time and time again to help them, but there is no pleasing them! I try to send them food, they beg for more. I lower the taxes, they ask to lower them more. I help them from any angle I could think of, but nothing changes. They simply want more and were getting selfish."

Link almost choked on a sarcastic laugh. Link didn't even bother to crouch lower in his hiding place when the man's face soured a bit and his yellow eyes moved in his direction. He almost wished he could see him so he could appear and give him a piece of his mind.

"But Uncle, beasts roam the outside walls, they cannot leave. They are trapped and we are doing nothing-"

"We?"

By the very tone Link could almost feel the girl shrink. It was accusing. Not at all vicious, but started in a false way that made his skin crawl.

"I don't think I remember you putting any word against these actions." He said, beginning to circle the girl. Link had a good idea of a hyena or a lion circling their prey. "I remember inviting you to one of my meetings when you were very young and you refused, saying I would be able to handle it. So, as you so said, I have. So now you're telling me that my actions aren't good enough?"

"N-Never Uncle!"

Link had to bite his hand from lashing out. _A little girl wouldn't know what to do!_

"Then are you saying this is all my fault the people are starving?"

The knight in hiding wanted to jump out and scream at the top of his lungs, _"YES!"_

"Because if you are…I seem to remember a certain little girl refusing the throne after her father's death. A death caused by a massacre of monsters that went on a rampage because their territory had been trespassed by this little girl."

Link's face paled. He chanced a peek around the corner of the pillar, seeing the man circle around a young blond girl in a lovely dress. Her back was to him so he couldn't get a look of her. All he could tell was she had long blond hair held by a small crown on her head. Despite thinking he knew who he was looking at, he couldn't believe it. _It couldn't be…_

"That girl then hid away from the world, and her uncle watched over her in her absence, showing he truly loved her enough to watch over his mistakes. And after all these years, she repays me by saying I have not done a good job? Instead of thanking me for trying to fix up the mess she left behind?"

A choked sob escaped the girl and her shoulders shook. The vile man placed a hand on her shoulder, though no warmth or comfort was given to her from his eyes.

"Have I not achieved your trust, princess?"

Link almost fell out of his hiding spot at that word. _"No way, the princess?"_ he thought. He shouldn't be surprised. After all, it had been 10 years. What was he expecting to see? The same little girl he had carried when she was 5?

"Yes, Uncle…you have. I am sorry for ever doubting you." She whimpered, bringing a dainty hand to wipe at her eyes. The man smiled and patted her shoulder before bringing her into a hug. Link from his hiding was about ready to step out and rip those arms off her!

"I am glad. Now then, the ball will be issued out within three days. I know how your birthday is important to you, so we'll do it afterwards. When your officially 16." He said with a broader smile. The girl smiled and he added, "My have you grown…"

After that the young woman stepped away from him to bow and walked off. Link strained to get a good look at her but couldn't. She rushed out of the room before he could even get a glance at her dress.

It was worst than he thought. Not only did the so called "King" held her like a prisoner to the outside world, but he was placing the blame on her shoulders, turning her into his puppet to do whatever he wished with her. And the manipulative man was also telling lies about the outside world, about how the kingdoms outside were on the verge of extinction because of the betrayal of this vile man.

Link glared hatefully at the man before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He had to get out of there quick. He dug into his pockets, finding even his trusty slingshot was missing. Cursing his luck, he looked deeper to find a single deku nut among the few items in his pocket while holding his grappling hook to the window. Looking back into the room, he saw the man was walking back to his (or more like the one he stole) throne. Taking aim, he threw with all his might to the opposite side of the room that was nearly 10 meters away. However the nut struck an ugly vase (that he hated at the first sight of it) and crashed through the feeble glass, creating a sounding clash for the entire room to hear.

Just as he predicted, the man whipped to the sound and moved quickly to the window. Link took this chance to send out his grappling hook outside and flew out of the window with ease.

Ganondorf stopped at the faint sound of rustling fabric behind him. He whirled around to the opposite window. Perhaps it was the trick of the eye, but he could have sworn he saw a body outside that window. He narrowed his beady, gleaming eyes, turning back to the broken vase curiously. At first glance nothing seemed wrong with it other than perhaps it tettered a bit too much and fellover, until he saw a tiny object among the glass.

"A deku nut." He hissed. The ruler of Hyrule stood up to full height, eyes looking around the room cautiously. He glanced down at his hand where the triforce symbol glowed beneath his glove. "Is the goddesses trying to tell me something?" he murmured with a frown.

* * *

I know, you all wanted Lnk to meet the princess, but simply saying "He walked in and saw her" doesn't seem to cut it, now don't it? I hope your enjoying the story though!


	9. Chapter 9

...wow. This is...wow. I mean WOW. I left this hanging for 4 years. My god. I'm terrible. If ANY of you out there are still looking at this, forgive me for being so stinking LATE in updating. Its probably not even a good chapter. The grammer and fancy wording isnt here because...well I was just rushing to finish this. I'm terribly sorry, I have to be upfront with you all. No, all you get here just some Zelink fluffs. FINALLY! You know, the usual boring stuff. Either way, I hope you all can still enjoy this and love the reactions in this fanficion!

* * *

Link had some difficulty outside. He now had to climb over the stone walls to get towards his destination, which was just above his head, the Princess's room. He was at the moment over the gardens in the back of the castle, and using his grappling hook would do him more harm than good, for the sound of metal crashing into solid stone would attract more attention towards him. He dared a look below and found nothing but dizzying heights.

He licked his lips as he struggled to reach for another stone and only seemed to get there inch by inch. He could see the window, about a meter or so beyond his grasp. He kept telling himself he was almost there, even when he was over 10 meters away. He just barely managed to remain positive throughout the whole trip.

"I'm almost at you princess…" he whispered.

Zelda opened the door to her room slowly, stepping in with her head down before closing it behind her and leaning on its wood. Her eyes looked red from her crying with her cheeks tainted with her makeup running down her cheeks. Sighing, she walked over to her desk near the large windows and small balcony to sit as she pulled out her handkerchief to clean her face. Her beloved pet came trotting over from his spot by the bed to lie at her feet. Somehow the creature knew she had gotten a headache from crying and chose to be silent.

"What am I doing Kawod?" she asked the canine. The furry mammal lifted its head, offering no answer. "I'm stuck. I can't go forward to change what is happening now, and I can't go back and fix my wrongs. What should I do?" she whimpered, feeling her eyes burn with tears again.

Her left hand started to tingle and she lifted it to see the Triforce glow under her glove. "Will you give me an answer?" she hoped.

The symbol only glowed a little more before fading out suddenly. "I thought as much..." she mumbled and leaned back on her lavished chair to rest her eyes. The princess felt no greater need in her body than to sleep away her troubles.

What she failed to see however was the hands that grabbed for the balcony behind her, pulling up a tired young man. He barely made a sound (even as he panted heavily) slipping only once before he pulled himself completely up. However, her pet noticed right away.

He stood on edge at the sight of the man coming and came to his paws, baring his teeth, growling.

"Not now Kawod…it's too early for lunch…" the princess said tiredly.

The man straightened up at the growling of the wolf, eyes widening at the sight. He clearly didn't expect to see the beast there to greet him and for a minute pressed his back to the balcony, stuck. He smiled uneasily at the canine, who only growled louder.

"Kawod please. Not now." Zelda whined, rubbing her forehead. When the wolf didn't stop she finally lifted from her seat. "What are you growling abo-"

She stopped at the sight of Link. Link too stared back, but not for the same reasons.

"Z…..Zelda?" he breathed out, utterly stupefied! She was older, but there was no mistaking those wide beautiful eyes of the child he once looked after from what felt not a few days ago. But before him was definitely NOT the little girl he left behind 10 years ago. No this was a woman; with beautiful hair, sparkling eyes, luscious parted lips, sumptuous body- Link's body suddenly felt uncomfortable, feeling a wave of chills wash over him in a pleasing way. He also couldn't keep his mouth from hanging open for some reason or another. He only stared at her as she stared back at him.

It was funny too, women hardly have this effect on him. This has to be the first time in his life where his mind went completely blank other than the words ringing in his mind, "I hope she doesn't notice how sweaty I am..."

For Zelda, it was a mere moment of shock before she slumped on her chair. "Not again…"

"Uh…beg your pardon?" Link managed to choke out, blushing at how strange his voice sounded to himself. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't feel like this about the princess! Or…what was the feeling to begin with? Excitement to seeing her again? Anxiousness of her rejecting him? Or something else? He made himself believe is was a combination. Yes...that must be it.

Zelda looked over at Link with a deep frown, waving at him as though to shoo him away. "Not another hallucination. Go away. I have a headache..." she said.

The man glanced down at the hound, who too seemed confused by the lack of alarm of a man standing in her bedroom. "Um, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." He replied, clearing his throat to return to his less than embarrassing state.

"Oh please. Must we do this EVERY time?" she said throwing her arms in the air and standing up to march up to him. Panicked, Link backed away from her, startled by her sudden approach! "You come in, seduce my wit, crumbling my will, and then you either spout some nonsense about "Oh this is all your fault! how could you let me die" and then you disappear making me feel like utter rubbish for a week!"

Link kept moving back, knocking over a pot and finally had the back of his legs hit the bed. He tumbled backwards, landing on his back, staring up at the princess speechless. What was she talking about? Seduce? Her fault? Since when did he even COME into her room before? Doesn't she know its him?

"Well NOT today!" she growled, placing her hands on her hips as she stared him down. He felt rather small under her gaze and she wondered why she wasn't the one ruling the country with a face like that. "I'm taking control of this hallucination whether you like it or not. I had a long day, and if you choose to come in now, then SO be it. But I'll have it done MY way." she said.

"Your...wait wait! What are you-"

Link gave a cry of alert as Zelda suddenly dropped down over him, her hands placed on either side of his head and her head came crashing down against his lips.

The moment the kiss clicked in his mind, he felt his insides burst with explosions! First in his mind, like fireworks in the middle of summer. Then his chest, a volcano erupting and hammering against his chest. And then his...well. He was just in a right hot mess with his whole body. It didn't help this was his first kiss and helped less that it came from such a pretty girl. The kiss was nothing like the ones she had given him as a child. He tried to tell himself this, but it wouldn't have stopped the bright hot blush spreading over his face. It came at such a rush that it went to his ears and neck. The only other time he felt this hot was when he was deep within the Goron mountains, and even then he felt more at ease then now.

The kiss didn't stop, but kept getting more heated. He found himself melting into it, his hand reaching up to run through her hair. It was just as soft as he thought it was. So many things were going on; he heard the wolf growling loudly in the background, and he can hear the princess making angry noises as she pressed herself against him, but he could only get a few things through in his foggy mind.

Then, all too soon, the kiss ended and he dropped his hand back beside him, staring drunkenly up at the princess as she panted, wiping her lips. His own felt swollen and bruised while his face was warm and only grew warmer as he stared up at her. He doubted his face was less red than the curtains in her room. Link's mind was still in a far away place as he tried to get it back into focus. It was hard since all he could think about was how soft her hair was brushing against his face.

"There! Now, have your way with me already you vile thing you." she gasped.

Suddenly the world came right back into motion before coming to a screeching to a halt.

"WHAT?!" Link exclaimed jumping away from her, scooting back further onto the bed. "You're highness! I respect you from the bottom of my soul but...but REALLY! That's taking this too far!" he nearly shrieked. If his face wasn't hot before, it definitely was now.

Zelda blinked, looking at him confused as she sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you mean? Aren't you...going to shout and scream at me? Call me a hypocrite? Make me feel bad?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned like a child.

"What on Hylia's good green earth would you think that?!" he yelled. He then realized he was in fact yelling. "I mean, yes I am yelling but...but I wouldn't...I would never princess." he said, crawling back to the edge of the bed, but keeping his distance. "Forgive me for shouting like that." he said, getting off and kneeling before her. This was the least he could do to regain his dignity.

The young woman stared down at him, her face painted confused. More than that. She looked afraid. "No...no, no." she said standing up and walking around the room. Link followed her with his gaze, his concern growing. "This isn't how its suppose to happen." she said rubbing her head. "You were suppose to get angry, yell and shout and then disappear like all the others!"

Somehow when she said "others", a pang hit his chest but he ignored it. "Do you...want me to disappear?" he asked cautiously.

"No! But..." she then looked as tired and sad as she felt. "You always do." Zelda felt a fresh stab in her heart remembering of her hundreds of nightmares. Link galloping off into mobs of monsters to save her. Link dying horrible deaths at her feet. Link shouting furious words of hate and despite, and ones she cried over his body as he would disappear just as he had 10 years ago. It was a horrible life to live with at night, once she felt sleeps dissolving comfort. She did not have a good nights sleep in nearly many years.

Link stood up, unable to take the sight. "Princess, I never meant to in the first place." he started towards her holding up his hand to touch her face gently. He gave her the most gentle smile he could muster, one he would save for her as a child. "I have come back to keep my promise to you. I am going to protect you no matter what. And I will never leave your side ever again." he said stroking her wet cheek.

Her violet eyes stared up at him in wonder, then grew into a calm smile of her own and placed a hand over the one on her cheek. "You're the kindest hallucination yet..."

"I should hope so." Link chuckled.

"...ok. This has gone on long enough..." she sighed, moving away from him. Link stared at her oddly as she suddenly walked away from after the tender moment they were just having, and then yelping when the pet wolf bit his leg. "If this keeps up, I'll only get sadder when you leave." she said, picking up one of the many vases in her room. It was twice the size of her head and she held it above.

"W-What are you doing?" Link asked in alarm, shaking off the wolf.

"Waking up." Zelda replied easily and then smashed the vase over her head! Link cried out in alarm and rushed over.

"Good Goddesses! What was that?!" Link screamed as he held the girl up from the floor. Vase pieces littered the carpet and he wondered if there were parts from this vase of past broken vases.

"My wake up call." Zelda replied dizzy.

"What were you thinking?!"

"That you would go away?"

"Is this what you normally do on your spare time?!"

"You should be going away now."

"I have to have someone look at that, that's going to bruise."

"Why aren't you leaving?" Zelda asked now in alarm.

"Because I'm not going to go away! I told you, I'm not ever going to leave-"

"Stop!" Zelda she screamed, pushing him away. "Y-You must leave! Y-You never stay this long!"

"For Hylia's sake woman, make sense already..."

"A bad dream! Wake up! Wake up! Oh why can't I wake up…" she moaned covering her ears as she curled up on the floor. This has happened for years. Has she finally lost her mind? Why can't she wake up from this nightmare?

Link looked sadly at the heap on the floor and scooted closer to her to kneel beside. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. The princess's head shot up in surprise, with a tear stained face to which he smiles softly to.

"I'm very sorry. I obviously brought you a lot of pain. If you wish for me to leave, I will do so." he said starting to stand. Alarm shined in her eyes as she quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him back down to her side.

"No! Please don't go!" she begged as she hugged him. Link began to grow uncomfortable under her hold, cheeks flushing as she held him tightly. "Please…"

"A-Alright."

After a long while, to which felt an eternity, Zelda spoke against softly against his tunic. "Is...is it really you Link?" By the tone of her voice, she was almost afraid to ask. Afraid as soon as she looked up, it was just another fakery played by her mind.

"Yes, princess it is me." he said, hesitating at first, then wrapped his arms around her. In this form, he can easily picture the little girl he once looked after years ago. Back when she was tiny and helpless, eager to run into his arms to wrap her short limbs around him for attention. "I am so sorry...you suffered so much in my absence."

Zelda wanted to speak against it. Tell him it wasn't his fault, say she was alright. But she wasn't and it was true. Though he didn't do anything to hurt her, his memory taunted and haunted her life for the last 10 years. But she still squeezed onto him, tears of joy now raining down her face. "It doesn't matter now. It's you." she said in a small voice, pulling away to look up at him and smile to the corners of her face. "It's really you!" she half laughed, half sobbed. She grabbed his face, rubbing her thumbs against his cheeks. "You're not an illusion! You're real, It's really you and you're back!"

The young man chuckled, nodding down at her amused. "Yes...I am back princess. Forgive me. I did not mean to leave for so long but...much has happened in my time away. So much...I can't even begin to explain." he sighed, leaning his head down against her forehead.

She bit her lip, staring into his gaze, eyes full of guilt. "I am so sorry Link...that day by the lake...it was all my fault. If it hadn't-"

Link hushed her by placing his finger on her lips, smiling gently at her. "Whatever happened on that day princess, was never your fault. The circumstances that are now cannot be changed, but you mustn't blame yourself for what was beyond your power. You were just a child."

"But I made you go to that lake!" she cried.

"The tyrants of the beast's would have happened eventually your highness. Nothing you did caused them to come earlier or later. They came when they did. You were merely going to be the first victim. To be honest, I am glad it happened." he said.

Zelda's eyes widened. "What? How could you say that?"

Indeed how could he? "...Because if that had happened and I wasn't there to protect you, I would never have forgiven myself. I am glad, that when danger arose when it did...I was there to prevent it." he said with a tone full of honesty. He truly believed that. Gannon would have found a way to kill them both eventually. At least this way Zelda came out alive. "Nothing in this world gives me greater pleasure princess, than to see you happy and smile."

He brought a hand up to brush away her overflowing tears, giving her forehead a gentle kiss. She gave a sigh, slowly giving him a sad smile.

"There we go! That's what I want to see!" he said, then gave a grunt. His back ached...the spot. He tried to play it off like nothing but the princess saw through it.

"OH! You must be exhausted coming here! But do not worry, I'll handle it!" she cried out, pushing away from him (causing him to fall forward slightly since he was leaning against her forehead). "Please! Come to the bed with me!" she said grabbing his head and dragging him to the bed to push him onto it.

Link got the wrong idea again and flushed a deep red, pulling his legs up to his chest like a crap trying to hide in his shell. "W-Wait, princess! Again don't get too hasty about-"

The girl then held out a goblet to him, her face painted determined as she frowned at his face. Even then, when she was trying to look serious...he just saw the little girl he knew who would do things to her best efforts. How could he think she was wishing to do more adult things with him? He flushed over his foolishness and took the goblet.

Then again...she did kiss him. The thought made his face go red.

"Do not worry a thing Link. Now that you have returned, I will take good care of you!" she said. After a brief pause to let him drink she asked, "How did you get in here?"

"It wasn't easy." he said rubbing his neck, holding the goblet awkwardly. "But it is too much to explain for now. I have things I must do first." he said.

"You must meet my uncle!" Zelda gasped, grabbing his hand. "He could use your wisdom, same as my father."

Alarm painted his face for a second but he calmed himself quickly to hide it from the princess. "No, I can't do that." Seeing the question ready to form on her lips, he answered her quickly. "There are...My presence should not be known your highness. Not even to the king."

"But...my uncle is a kind man. He would surely keep you safe." she said with worry in her voice now.

Link could see she adored her uncle, despite how cruel he could be towards her in some ways. To her, he is still the loving uncle who has watched over her entire life. When Link was not there, it was her uncle. He can understand the need for love in any shape and form. Even if it came from a tyrant such as Gannondorf. He will reveal the truth...but not until he gains alliances.

"I will...I promise. But first I must get outside without being seen." he said, glancing to the window, looking read to jump out again. It was then he saw the wolf under the window, glaring at him. It seemed it thought ahead and was definitely not going to let him through without a good fight.

"I know a secret passage!" Zelda gasped, holding onto his arm and dragging him to the opposite wall away from the window (and her dangerous pet).

Zelda took Link to one side of her room near the wall. She thought to take maybe to the one she usually took as a child, with a stairway, but that led to the city. By the way he went on, he needed the meadows, and that one will be a little trickier to get by. She crouched beside her bed, pushing against a rock. To Link's surprise, a little door appeared before them. "I sometimes took this secret passage to get to the gardens when they thought I was taking a nap." she said with a proud smile. He smiled back, feeling a small bit of pride in her ability to sneak around her nursemaids. "This way!" she hissed, crawling in first. Link paused, seeing nothing but a rump in the way, debating if he should have gone in first.

However his mind was made up for him when the wolf gave a snarl, charging at him from behind! With a yelp, Link jumping into the hole, the wall closing up behind him as he did. It was so dark inside, it felt as though he could disappear into the shadows and never be found.

"Princess?" he hissed, stepping through the darkness lightly, coughing on dust balls. He gave a cry as a hand reached out to touch his own, causing him to jump and smack his head on the low ceiling.

"Here I am." the girl giggled, giving his hand a squeeze. "This way. Not much farther until the slide." she said leading him away.

"Are you sure you know the way?" he asked, feeling butterflies in his stomach at her hand touching his so nicely. His skin tingled when her thumb rubbed over his palm.

"Of course. I don't need a lamp anymore to see where I am going." she said. She then stopped, grabbing his arms and wrapping them around something soft...and warm...

"P-Princess?! What are you doing?" he gasped as he was suddenly forced to give her a hug from behind. He flushed when her hair brushed his face again and he caught a scent of her perfume.

"Hang on tight! We're going down, and remember, don't scream otherwise they'll hear you." she said, her voice sounding just in front of his face. He squeaked in surprise, feeling her breath over his lips. The moment didn't last long however, as he was pulled forward and falling!

His first instinct was to scream bloody murder, but he instead clung to the girl, burying his face into her hair and hoping to take any impact that would come to them. When it did, it came hard on his rear end, before he was sliding forward on something smooth, going pretty fast! With his vision blind, he could only bite his tongue from crying out, gripping the girl on his lap for dear life.

Before long, the two were thrown into the open air and landing in the raveen outside the castle. He pushed himself up to the surface, seeing the princess do the same, giggling all the while.

"You held onto me so tightly! You were so scared." she laughed, splashing him a bit as she swam for shore. Link grumbled out bubbles, pushing his way after her to shore. Once on shore, Link could pinpoint exactly where to go, how to get there, and what's the fastest way. The sun had long set, so he must hurry to beat the monsters that block his way.

"I'll need to hurry before it gets dark."

"I'll help you with that." Zelda said, giving a sharp whistle through her fingers. In seconds, loud galloping came from the woods, and a beautiful ebony horse came running out to them. It took Link a moment to realize he saw this horse before...

"Wait, isn't that-" he started before Zelda ran over to it to give the beloved pony a hug around its muzzle.

"This is my horse, Lania. She is a grand horse." she said, affectionately petting the single white star on the horse's head. "If anyone will take good care of you, it is Lania." she swore.

The old knight fell silent, staring at the horse. Seeing it so up close, with the same loving gaze as his old horse had, stirred his heart again and he is reminded just how far he had gone from 10 years ago. Things changed, friends come and go...

Zelda noticed the look on his face and stepped over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Link?" she asked gently. When his tired eyes turned to her, she smiled up. "Promise me you'll tell me how you came back to this time? We can laugh over it with some tea." she said, rubbing her fingers over his sleeve.

Link heaved a sigh, before a smile grew on his face. Taking a step back, he took her hand and bowed to her. "You have my word, your highness." he said, kissing the back of her hand.

The girl gave a start, her cheeks flushing a deep red at the action and she nervously lifted one side of her skirt in a clumsy curtsy. "T-Thank you...good knight."

Giving her a nod, he climbed onto the back of Lania, finding the comfort of riding horseback more comforting than running on foot. Before giving the order to run, Zelda grabbed his arm, causing him to tilt towards her with a bewildered expression.

"Y-You will come back won't you? You won't go away again?" she said, her eyes looking ready to cry again. "How do I know this isn't a dream?" she gasped upon realizing this could have been thought up in her mind.

Link smiled, placing a hand on hers. "I promise you princess. This is no mere dream. To prove it..." he dug into his pouch, finding a shell from the zora kingdom. He must have grabbed it without thinking. In his other pouch, the red leaf from that strange boy. The one with red clothes and his body made of shadow. Suddenly his earlier words made sense. The weeping lady he spoke of...he meant Zelda. And what's more, he or IT, knew he was a hero. But hero of what? He hoped to find that strange boy again. It could probably give him some answers.

He placed the shell in her palm, smiling how it shined in the moonlight beautifully. "Just look at this and tell yourself it was real."

Zelda gasped, running her fingers over the shell in marvel. "These...they were crafted by the Zoras..." she said knowing the sort of shell anywhere.

"Yes. Very valuable. Don't lose it." he winked. He may be a shy loser at heart, but he has his quirks now and again.

Smiling brightly up at the knight, she stood on her tippy toes, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you dear knight. Come back safely for me." she breathed out. With a giggle, she turned and ran to the castle, giggling all the way. She knew many other secret passages, so getting back in won't be a problem.

Meanwhile, Link was left frozen on his horse, the kiss bringing the red out on his cheeks as he gave a goofy grin. "Heh..she kissed me ag-" he yelped as he fell over the horse, off balanced. Lania turned her head to look down at him perplexed. Link only shot a thumbs up to her. "I'm ok!"

As Link climbed back onto his horse, a pair of red eyes blinked awake from their slumber. It had been years since it smelt fresh blood during the night. Travelers and thieves long ago learned to stay clear of the castle gates. For if they choose to be foolish and venture towards the castle at night, they would be devoured by the Hell Hounds of Hyrule.

One opened its eyes, sniffing the air. There were two scents. One was one they were told to never devour; the princess no doubt. But another...it was a scent they long ago were told to eat at all costs. Since their hunger is strongest at night, they could feel their mouths water through rows of sharp teeth.

Link, oblivious of the danger upon him, mumbled the last few lines he remembered Shun, the old king Zora, told him. "Lets see...stick to the shadows during the day, away from the darkness under moonlight. I suppose it means stay under the moon!" he said with a nod, grabbing the reins of Lania and galloping off into the fields. He fell under daydreams of being back with the princess, remembering the kisses she gave him and chuckling like a lovestruck goof the whole way, missing how two pairs of red eyes followed his every move, giving silent vows into the darkness that they would feast on his flesh should he return...

* * *

This turned out MUCH longer than I had anticipated! I guess I got a rush somehow today. I wrote this in five hours. I didn't read it over because I'm a lazy butt. But I hope you all like it! I had loads of fun writing this again after all these years! I hope you enjoyed this newest addition to ZELDA


End file.
